IIa Un gran torneo
by dorea1991
Summary: SECUELA. Como dice el titulo esta relacionado con un torneo, pero tambien hay una chica misteriosa que no se sabe bien que es lo que pretende. Este fic girara entorno Shura, pero seguira habiendo escenas Aioria/Marin.
1. Capitulo 1 Relativa Tranquilidad

**RECOMIENDO EMPEZAR A LEER POR Ia un comienzo extraño YA QUE ESTO ES SU SECUELA Y PUEDE QUE NO ENITENDAN ALGUNAS COSAS**

Lo prometido,, una secuela ^-^,, aunque tenga el protagonismo Shura, seguira habiendo bastantes toques de Aioria/Marin, ya que si no, esta secuela no me quadraria. Si se preguntan por que eligi a Shura, pues les voy a dar mis motivos:

Despues de darle muchas vueltas no me decidia si queria hacer el fic de Mu o de Shura, por un lado, lo de Mu lo tenia ya mas en mente, pero Shura, no se como que lo tengo mas familiar, ya que ambos procedemos del mismo sitio ^-^( si un dia me lo encuentro por la calle, tener por seguro que ya nadie le vera jamas,,,,^-^). Desicion, pense en dos numeros y el que saliera primero se quedaba, y por lo que seve era el turno de Shura.

Una ultima cosa, el argumento de este fic me a salido de un sitio todavia desconocido para mi, seguramente se debe a que mi musa paso demasiado tiempo de vacaciones ¬.¬ en fin....

**Aviso**: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo unico que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algun que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

_Cronologia: Noviembre dia 11 ( ^-^ mi cumple)_

**Capitulo 1Relativa Tranquilidad**

Habian pasado ya varios meses desde aquel chapuzero intento de secuestro y asesinato a Atenea y sus Amazonas. En ese transcurso de tiempo tan pequeño, no habia sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, dentro de lo que cabe en el santuario. Mu seguia entrenando a su escurridizo aprendiz Kiki, el cual aprovechaba cualquier distraccion de su maestro para salir a jugar. Aldebaran _habia adoptado _un perro, una linda Pastor Aleman que tenia apenas dos meses, lo cual izo bastante gracia entre todo el mundo, sobretodo a los dorados, aunque Saga habia montado en colera una vez gracias al lindo perro. Resulta que Saga todo inocente salio de su casa rumbo al Coliseo, pero no contaba con cierto regalo que piso al salir. Luego de aquello el pobre animal no se atrebio a salir de la casa si no era estrictamente necesario ( aun sigue encerrada en ella) pero a la perrita seguia cayendo bien, pues a pesar de todo, tenia un corazon tan grande como el de su dueño.

Saga y Kanon, aparte del pequeño incidente con la perrita, siguieron haciendo su vida, corria el rumor de que Kanon tenia una novia y que Saga detestaba a su susodicha( rumor que se confirmo justo el dia pasado).

Mascara Mortal, seguia igual que siempre, aunque si alguien decia algo sobre la pequeña Cat, saltaba ensequida, cosa que _parecio graciosa _a mas de un dorado, que seguidamente acabo en el Yomotsu, pero lejos de molestarse los dorados se dedicaban a hacer amistades con los espectros de turno.

Por su parte Aioria_ vivia en una nube_. Desde que el y Marin estaban juntos, para el, el mundo era perfecto. Aunque aun seguia con esa mala costumbre suya, la cual incluia una venita en la frente, y un caballero con el que atizarse ( Milo y Mascara eran los candidatos principales), pero nunca enserio.

Shaka, seguia con su estricta rutina de meditacion, entrenamiento, dormir y vuelta a empezar. Por otro lado, Dohko, seguia con su ardua tarea de podar bonsais ( creo que me tendria que enseñar, porque yo no me atrevo a cortarle una hoja al mio).

Milo, seguia haciendo de las suyas, vigilado por Camus, muy de cerca. Gracias a eso las Amazonas de vez en cuando podian respirar tranquilas. Aioros, habia echo muy buenas migas con Alde, por lo cual se pasaba en la casa de este bastante tiempo, junto con Shura, quien tambien se llevava bien con alde, sobretodo con la pequeña perrita.

Y por finalizar y no menos importante Afordita, tenia que estar muy pendiente de sus rosales, pues el tiempo, no parecia afaborecerles mucho.

Dicho esto comenzaremos la historia.

_Casa de Leo_

Marin y Aioria, estaban viendo la tele, la cual no echaban nada interesante, por lo cual Aioria tuvo que tomar medidas drasdicas y hacer zaping. Cuando al fin se canso, le fue a comentar algo a Marin, pero lo que vio le dejo una sonrisa boba en la cara ( una de enamorado). Marin estava dormidita. Parecia un bebe, segun Aioria, y como penso que su niña, porque si ahora era su niña, estaba incomoda la cogio delicadamente y se la llevo a su habitacion donde la acomodo y arropo, con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Una vez acabada tan importante tarea, se la quedo mirando por largo rato, hasta que decidio moverse para ir a apagar la tele, de la cual se habia olvidado totalmente. Pero cual fue su sorpersa al ver que no habia una, sino dos personas. Eran ni mas ni menos que Shura y Aioros, los cuales estaban muy aburridos y habian ido a molestar a Aioria. El Leon, puso un gran empeño en sacarlos, pero no lo consiguio por lo cual le salio una venota muy fea, cuando de pronto Aiorios le dijo.

- Aioria- Le llamo preocupado- Crees que aquella bruja nos volvera a atacar, tal y como prometio?- Recapitulemos un momento, este comentario tiene que ver con el ataque de hacia dos meses, mas o menos, pensava Aioria a toda velocidad.

- No te preocupes, no volvera- Dijo con total conviccion Aioria- Ella y yo tenemos una cosita que resolver si vuelve.

- Que cosita?- le pregunto Aioros mientras alzaba ambas cejas, en señal de sorpresa.

- Porque le prometi que si ella volvia a ponerse en mi camino, tendria _una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza!- _Dijo orgulloso. Shura y Aioros, se miraron fijamente y se pusieron a reir, por lo que Aioria decidio contarles lo que habia pasado, en aquel lugar donde solo fueron el, Mascara y Mu ( esque nadie desde el incidente comento nada, solamente le dijeron a Shion lo que habia pasado con detalles, y namas porque era el jefe).

- Haber si lo e entendido- Dijo Shura- Una chica llamada Tamae protegio a la niña, y nos quiso avisar? se pordria saber porque no nos lo dijo en vez de ponerse atacar como una loca- En esos momentos Shura no era un santo feliz.

- Dijo algo como **"" Ella escucha"", **si quieres saber los detalles mejor preguntale a Mu- Dijo Aioria

- Eso are ten por seguro- Dijo Shura todavia molesto- Bueno, pero eso sera mañana, que yo me tengo que ir a dormir, porque tengo sueñitoooo!- Dijo cantando.

Asi los ocupas de Leo se fueron a sus casas y Aioria, que tenia en la cama a Marin, fue a buscar unas mantas, para dormir asi el en el sofa, ya que no queria incomodarla ( yo diria que no la incomodaria para nada, seria una buena fuente de calor en pleno otoño).

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo finaliza aqui, pero eso es porque es el primero, y aun mi musa se a de inspirar, que a las 5 de la mañana OoO queee tardee! no me habia dado cuentaa -.- Una hora solo para escribir esto TT-TT soy un caso perdido.

En fin espero que os guste este comienzo, y haber si mejora la cosa a medida que vaya escribiendo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Porque no me dejan dormir?

Bueno, aqui vamos con el segundo capitulo -.-, veamos la locura que mi musa me a hecho escribir... Espero que no sea demasiado,, como decirlo.. extraño,, creo -.-,,

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Porque no me dejan Dormir?**

Ya habia caido la noche en el santuario de Atenea, muchos de los santos, ya se habian acostado, por no decir que los unicos que seguian despiertos eran los habitantes de geminis, los cuales se habian apostado al poquer, una semana de tareas domesticas. Al final, un victorioso Kanon se iba a dormir, orgulloso de su hazaña mientras, que el pobre Saga, se dedicaba a maldecir su mugre suerte.

En lo tanto, una chica corria despavorida, hacia el santuario. La chica paso delante los guardias quienes ni se enteraron de que alguien pasava, pues como era costumbre, estaban dormidos. La chica miro a los guardias preocupada, pues aquello que la perseguia, era posible que les arrancara la cabeza ( literalmente), pero no se detubo, queria encontrar refugio fuera como fuera.

Subio las escaleras hacia Aries, tan rapido como habia podido, pero su perseguidor pronto le dio alcanze. Eso no estava saliendo como ella habia planeado.

Mu, que en ese momento estaba en el septimo cielo, durmiendo, escucho ruidos y unos gritos, por lo tanto se levanto muy molesto. Mu, estaba dispuesto a echar, el intruso, a rastras, si hacia falta, pero su sorpresa al abrir la puerta que daba al salon de batallas fue enorme.

En ves de encontrarse un enemigo, se encontro a una chica, la cual era agarrada por una especie de ¿bestia? por el tobillo, mientras un Saga estaba montado sobre el cuello de la bestia y le daba fuertes golpes en la cabeza. A Mu varias gotas le cayeron de golpe. Al final se decidio a ayudar, por lo que hizo aparecer a la chica a su lado, dejando anonado a la bestia (era macho -.-), cosa que aprovecho Saga para mandarlo a otra dimension. Cuando ya todo se ubo calamdo, Kanon aparecio.

- Quien es esa?- fue lo primero que solto- Mu, no estarias haciendo cosas malas ¿Verdaaadd?- Dijo Kanon con una sonrisa picara. Cosa que a Mu no le habia echo ni pizca de gracia.

- No se quien es ni me inporta- Dijo entre dientes- Ahora aganme el favor de irse todos de aqui, o no respondo- Continuo- Lo siento señorita, no es nada personal- Le dijo a la muchacha.

- Y Donde quieres que la llevemos?- Continuo Kanon.

- Creo, Kanon, que lo mejor es llevarla a casa.- Dijo Saga, temiendo por la vida de su hermano, pues a Mu se le veia una vena bien fea palpitar en la cabeza. Todo porque desde el ultimo mes, toda clase de gente se habia colado en Aries, dejando al pobre Mu sin dormir mas que unas tristes 5 horas. Los primeros dias aguanto bien, pero al llevar ya un mes casi sin dormir como es debido pues se notaba.

- Valee!- Le contesto Kanon- Puedes caminar?- La chica asintio- Bien, pues adelante.

En el trayecto de subida, se escucho una fuerte explosino en Aries, justo cuando ellos pasaban por Tauro. Los hermanos se giraron, para ver como unas personas, que se le hacian extrañamentes familiares, salian corriendo, mientras Mu les chillaba. A los gemelos le salieron varias gotitas.

Cuando decidieron retomar el camino vieron que la chica ya iba unos pasos por delante, por lo que se apuraron en llegar a su lado.

_"" Has visto que lindura""_ - Le dijo Kanon a su hermano via cosmo.

_"" Como puedes pensar en eso?""_ - Le dijo Saga-_ "" No sabes ni de donde a salido ni quien es""_

_"" A parte de tu moralidad""_ - Le contesto-_ "" solo fijate un poco y dame la razon""- _Finalizo, pero Saga paso olimpicamente del comentario de su hermano, aunque si se detubo a observarla mejor. Era una chica bajita, con un pelo color chocolate intenso al igual que sus ojos. El pelo lo tenia rizado por la mitad de la espalda.

_"" Ves, te as fijado. Ahora dime lo que te parece""- _Insistio el menor

_"" KANON""- _Le reprendio Saga, cuando llegaron a la casa de geminis

- Señorita, hoy se quedara en nuestra casa, pero mañana se tendra que marchar.- Dijo Saga

- Me gustaria ver a Atenea mañana- Dijo la chica, la cual les echo una mirada asustada- Porfavor

- Eso no podra ser posible- Le dijo Kanon esta vez, quien habia retrocedido un paso- Tendrias que darnos un buen motivo para dejarte ir a ver a la diosa.

- Esque yo... yo ...- A la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos y seguidamente se puso a llorar, dejando tanto a Saga como a Kanon **muy asustados**. Ninguno de los dos sabia enfrentarse a una chica que estuviera llorando, y si les preguntan diran que prefieren mil veces enfrentarse a Hades, que a eso.

- No llores, yo no quise decir eso, veras esque,,, Saga ayudamee!- Dijo Kanon al ver que la chica lloraba con mas fuerza.

- Vamos a ver muchacha, si te dejamos ver a Atenea te calmaras?- Le pregunto Saga

- Pero.. pero me as dicho que.. que has dicho que teni,, tenia que tener un buen moti.. vo- Dijo ella entrecortadamente- Y yo lo unico que... que quiero e..es proteccion hasta .... hasta que eso que me persiga se.. se vaya lejos- Dijo con los ojos llorosos y en un murmullo. Kanon y Saga se miraron por unos momentos y asintieron.

- Supongo, que podriamos intentar que Atenea te vea- Dijo Saga amablemente- Pero a canbio me as de decir una cosa!

- El que?- Dijo ella

- Bueno en verdad son dos, pero en fin. Me gustaria saber quien eres y si el lio en el que estas metida es muy gordo- Dijo Saga como buen cotilla que era.

- Me llamo Thalie, y no se como, esa cosa un dia de repente me comenzo a perseguir.- Dijo ella insegura.

- En fin, Yo soy Kanon y el es Saga- Dijo evidentemente Kanon- Ven te mostrare tu habitacion.- Kanon se fue con Thalie

- Que piensas de todo esto?- Dijo Saga aprentemente a la nada

- Bastante sospechoso- Dijo Shura saliendo de entre las sombras- Y tu?

- Opino lo mismo- Contesto- Por cierto.. Que haces tu aqui?-Pregunto curioso.

- Pues veras, larga historia...- Comenzo

**Flash back**

_Poco despues de que los gemelos se ubieran marchadado, aparecieron por Aries Shura, Milo, Aioros y Mascara Mortal. Volvian de dar una vuelta, pues ninguno de ellos no podia dormir, y fueron a ver si les daba sueño. _

_Milo, iba lleno de golpazos, pues no se le abia ocurrido mejor idea que entrar al recinto de las amazonas ( nunca aprende). Como todos comprenderan, las Amazonas no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, por lo que Shura y Aioros fueron a buscar a su amigo, mientras Mascara Mortal se carcajeaba de el, pero de golpe paro. Sus tres compañeros iban derecho acia el con las Amazonas corriendo tras ellos. Palido, Mascara, corria para que os quiero piernas. Al cabo de un rato, entraron en Aries, pensando que ya las habian depistado._

_Grave error. De repente las amazonas se les tiraron encima y armaron una buena sesion de golpes. Mientras, Mu en su habitacion que escuchaba todo el ruido se levanto, con un ligero tic en el ojo y con una furia asesina inigualables. Las amazonas al sentir el peligro se retiraron rapidamente, pero Milo, Aioros y Mascara, se quedaron en Aries ( Shura se habia dado cuenta de la situacion), sin saber el peligro que corrian._

_De repente los tres sintieron ese cosmos detras suyo y se giraron lentamente. Solo puedo decir que Mascara tambien se asusto de Mu, quien ya les habia atacado, creando asi una explosion. A los pocos minutos los cuatro salian corriendo, mientras Shura lo observava todo desde una prudente distancia._

**Fin del Flash back**

- Y donde siguen esos cuatro?- Un curioso Saga pregunto

- Siguen por ahi- Contesto el español

Dicho eso, comenzaron a ir cada uno a su casa, pues finalmente, a Shura le habia entrado sueño, pero lo que no sabia es que al ver a esa chica algo habia canbiado en su interior, pues no le habia gustado dejarla en geminis, pero todo lo atribuia a la desconfianza.

* * *

Por fin! este capitulo me a costado especialmente porque no sabia por donde empezar -_- a sido una tarea muy dura, pero en fin -.-,,

Espero que siga gustando, y vuelvo a dar las gracias a LOLY, por leer fielmente^-^ pero tambien os la doy a los demas, lectores anonimos. Que se que estais ay ! ^-^

Mañana subire el proximo capitulo, solo adelantare que Saga y Shura tendran una pequeña comfrontacion. Hasta el proximo capitulo ^-^


	3. Capitulo 3 un nuevo dia

Aqui os traigo otro capitulo recien salido del horno. Cuidado que quema! XD, bueno a ver que tal queda.

Aun me siento culpable de que el pobre Mu no duerma, asi que es posible que lo mande de vacaciones en algun momento del fic, o fuera de el ^-^. Dicho esto sin mas demora, os dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Un nuevo dia**

_Casa de Geminis._

Era un dia bastante atipico en geminis, pues ninguno de los dos hermanos, sabia como hacer que Atenea recibiera a la chica. Por un lado estaban seguros que si Atenea se topaba con la chica no habria ningun problema, pero por el otro lado estaba el gran patriarca, Shion. Con el no tenian nada que hacer, pues era muy estricto con las normas. Oficialmente, los hermanos estan en problemas. El no saber que hacer en una situcion tan complicada era considerado un grave problema. Por lo tanto, decidieron que las cosas debian seguir su curso y si por ello debian enfrentarse a Shion... que remedio, tendrian que enfrentarse a el.

Entre tanto, los dos inseparables amigos, Shura y Aioros, este ultimo con el labio partido, se dirijian hacia geminis, pues Shura le habia contado al otro lo ocurrido. Como se a de suponer, a estas alturas casi todo el santuario se habia enterado de dichos sucesos, pues si de las mujeres se dice que somos chismosas, de ellos no se ni como se les llamara.

En fin, la cuestion es que el inocente Aioros queria conocer a la chica, por lo tanto, decidio hacer una visita a los gemelos, arrastrando a Shura con el. Por el camino se habian encontrado a Dohko, quien se encontraba en Virgo, tomando un te con Shaka. En Leo, encontraron un Aioria, dormido en el sofa, cosa extraña, pero lo dejaron dormir, pues ya se burlarian de el luego. En Cancer, Mascara brillaba por su ausencia, seguramente habia ido al coliseo a entrenar. Asi finalmente llegaron a Geminis

- **SAGA!- **Chillaba un alegre Aioros-** Estas despierto?- **le pregunto

- Ahora seguro que si- Dijo Shura negando con la cabeza- Con ese grito habras despertado no solo a Saga, si no que tambien a Kanon, esa muchacha e incluso Aldebaran.

- tu crees?- Dijo el con los ojos como platos mientras ponia cara de horror- Kanon tiene muy mal despertar, de seguro que me manda a Alaska- Dijo preocupado.

- No Alaska no te mandaria, te mandaria al polo norte con los pingüinos- Dijo Kanon, apareciendo de la nada- Se puede saber que quereis a estas horas de la mañana?

- Pues veras, Aioros...- Pero Shura no pudo acabar la frase.

- Quiero conocer a la chica que os encontrasteis ayer- Dijo Aioros- Me preocupa que la chiquilla se vuelva tan antisocial como vostros

- Primero: Como que antisociales?- Comenzo Kanon con una pequeña venita- Y segundo: Quien te aseguro a ti que esa chica ya era antisocial de antes?

- Sencillo- Respondio Aioros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nadie en todo el Santuario a mantenido una conversacion de mas de 2 minutos con vosotros, excepto los dorados.-Airoros estaba en problemas, la vena de Kanon habia aumentado de tamaño.

- Aioros- Dijo Shura preocupado- Comienza correr, yo te esperare aqui- Dijo mientras observava como Kanon se preparaba para atacar. Aioros, no se lo penso dos veces antes de salir, escaleras abajo,corriendo en direccion Coliseo, pues pensaba que alli, lo perderia de vista.

Mientras esa situacion se daba, Shura decidio pasar, a ver a Saga. Asi que entro en la zona residencial, donde se encontro a Saga sentado en un sofa, mirando a la nada, en lo cual, deducio que estaria meditando algo.

Saga, quien evidentemente habia escuchado los gritos de Aioros, seguia dandole vueltas al asunto de la chica, tan concentrado estava que no se dio cuenta de que Shura se habia sentado a su lado despues de cogerse un curoasant de la alacena. Cuando Shura estava por finalizar su improvisado desayuno, Saga le pego un coscorron.

- Y eso a que viene?- Le dijo Shura sobandose el lugar lastimado.

- Por coger cosas da alacenas agenas.- Contesto Saga- Esque no te enseñaron eso de pequeño?

- Si que me lo enseñaron, pero te vi tan concentrado que me entro hambre- Le contesto- Por cierto, en que pensabas?- Intento canbiar de tema Shura.

- En como hacer que la niña Atenea vea a Thalie- Saga no era un santo feliz- En todas las maneras Shion acaba regalando mi cabeza a Mascara.

- Eso te pasa por comprometerte- Suspiro- Nunca as podido ver a una chica llorar.

- Pequeña falla que tenemos yo y mi hermano- Dijo compunjido.

En ese momento los dos se callaron, y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Era cosa suya o Atenea estava dirigiendose hasta la Tercera Casa. Los dos automaticamente se levantaron del sofa y fueron al encuentro de Atenea, quien parecia haber ido hasta alli corriendo. Al verla los dos icieron una pequeña reverencia y juntos pasaron dentro de la casa, donde Atenea se sento en el sofa e izo una señal para que ellos mismos tomaran asiento.

- Princesa, a que se debe esta visita, si no es indiscrecion preguntar?- Pregunto Saga aun con los ojos como platos.

- No me llames asi- Contesto sonriente- Llamame Saori.- En eso los dos santos sintieron caerse miles de gotas diminutas en sus cabezas- He venido porque Mu, esta mañana nos a informado de una intrusa, que se esta alojando aqui- Dijo sin mas.

- Princesa, esa chica aparecio de repente con una cosa persiguiendole, asi que mi hermano y yo decidimos ocuparnos de ella solo por esa noche.- Dijo Saga- Pero la chica nos dijo que queria hablar con usted.

- Conmigo?- Los dos santos asintieron- Y porque no la as traido ante mi?

- Porque el patriarca Shion, se ubiese negado a que fuera visitada por ella- Dijo Shura secamente, ya que no le hacia ninguna hablar del tema.

- Entiendo. Ya habia suponido que eso pudiera ocurrir- Sonrio a los dos santos- Porfavor me podriais indicar su habitacion, para que asi pueda hablar en privado con ella?

Saga fue quien guio a Saori por la casa, y le indico en que habitacion se encontraba, retirandose tal y como le habia indicado. Una vez estuvo segura de que sus santos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlas, toco a la puerta y cuando ubo oido que la dejaban pasar, entro ( evidente). La chica en verla se inclino ante ella, Saori entro y cerro la puerta.

- No es necesario que te inclines- Dijo Saori, harta de los protocolos.- Por favor sientate, asi las dos estaremos mas comodas- Dijo como siempre alegre.

- Como usted quiera, gracia- Le dijo sorprendida de la actitud de la diosa.

- Como ya sabes, yo soy Atenea, pero no me gustan las formalidades- Saori sintio como la chica se poni nerviosa- Llamame Saori y tuteame. Vale?

- Como.. es decir, como quieras Saori- Saori sonrio complacida.

- Y tu quien eres?- Le dijo casual, para que la chica, se sintiera algo mas comoda.

- Me llamo Thalie, y vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Francia- Comenzo a explicar- Hace unos años que estoy viviendo en Grecia, por asuntos de estudios.

- Ya veo- Dijo Saori meditando la informacion recibida, cuando de pronto su exprecion paso a ser del mas terrible horror

- Que pasa?- Se atrevio a preguntar Thalie- He dicho algo malo?

- Eres Francesa- Dijo Saori, haciendo que la expresion de la chica pasara del nerviosismo a la confucion- No es que sea algo malo, pero esque a mi el frances se me da mal. Por eso evito todo lo que contenga dicha lengua.

- Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar- Dijo Thalie amablemente- Es muy facil, si te lo enseñan adecuadamente.

- Enserio?- Saori puso cara de cachorrito- te lo agradecere enormemente- A Saori de repente le cayo una gran gota, como a su acompañante- Bueno, dejando de un lado eso, me gustaria saber que te perseguia y porque?

- La verdad, no lo se- Dijo aparentemente apenada- Lo unico que tengo seguro esque esto empezo de repente ace algun tiempo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Por eso me gustaria pedir proteccion un tiempo, para poder estar tranquila, al menos hasta que pase el peligro.

- Ya veo- Saori ya se habia decidido- Pues entonces puedes quedarte- Dijo alegre- Y te quedaras en una habitacion para invitados, qu hay cerca de la mia, asi no te sentiras sola- Espero unos momentos para ver si se negava- Pues decidido- Se puso en pie- Vamonos!

Y asi una contenta Saori y una confusa Thalie, se fueron a la sala donde Saga y Shura las esperaban.

Mientras con Aioria...

Marin se habia despertado, y miraba con curiosidad todo su alrededor. No cabe decir que nunca antes habia pasado la noche en Leo. Le sorprendio que la habitacion estubiera tan ordenada, eso sin contar la ropa que tenia esparcida por la habitacion, por lo cual, Marin decidio eneseñar al dueño de la casa, la utilidad de un cesto para la ropa sucia.

Se levanto poco despues en busca del Leon, cuando lo encontro, lo miro tiernamente. Habia dormido en el sofa por ella! Aunque no le ubiese importado compartir cama con el, con el frio que hacia.

Decidio que ella a canbio le haria un desayuno inolbidable.

* * *

Por fiiinnnn !

pense que no lo podria acabar nunca -.- Siento el retraso, esque estoy empezzando una mudanza y escribo en los ratitos que tengo libres -.- pero en fin el capitulo esta terminado asi que no hay muchos daños ^o^

Espero que les aya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Cuidenseee!


	4. Capitulo 4 Vuelta por las cercanias

Aqui tenemos otro capitulo ^-^ por cierto,, si alguien esta interesada en algun santo y quiere ser pareja de susodicho, que me habise, porque asi ya me podre poner en la trama. De momento solo tengo decididos a Mu, Milo, Kanon(este me lo han pedido recientemente) y Aioros(tambien pedido reciente). Por lo tanto todos los demas son libres ^-^ ser rapidas que los caballeros vuelan.

Ahora ya dejo, de hacer propaganda y os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os gustee ^o^

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Una vuelta por las cercanias**

Y asi una contenta Saori y una confusa Thalie, se fueron a la sala donde Saga y Shura las esperaban.

Cuando las dos llegaron a la sala, se encontraron a mas de un santo alli metido. Todos habian ido por curiosidad hacia la chica, lo cual era muy normal en aquel santuario ya que las noticias volaban. Lo que ya no era tan normal, segun mi humilde opinion, era que estuvieran jugando a poquer. Exacto queridos leyentes, Kanon habia vuelto junto y al ver a tanto santo suelto, decidio darles un bonito entretenimiento. Por lo visto a esas alturas del juego algun santo estaba por apostar los pantalones (literal).

- Err... siento tan lamentable espectaculo- Dijo Saori mientras una gotita orbitaba por su cabeza- Creo que sera mejor salir sin que nos detecten.

- No entiendo, porque nos tenemos que esconder de ellos Saori?- Pregunto Thalie extrañada

- No lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti- Thalie levanto ambas cejas- Esque creo, que esta bola de pesados, quieren conocerte. Y no es bueno, puedes llegar a marearte.

Sin decir nada mas las dos chicas se escondieron de aquella montaña de santos. Al poco tiempo se dio la ocasion perfecta para escapar, pues habian descubierto a Mascara haciendo trampas, por lo cual una montaña de santos se le tiraron encima, antes tengo que aclarar de que Mascara no estaba alli por la chica, habia sido llevado alli por Kanon.

Mientras la montaña de santos se machacaban, Saori tomo rumbo hacia su propio templo, ya que alli estarian a salbo de santos curiosos. Cada templo que pasaban Saori le indicaba de que constelacion era, por lo cual Saori le pregunto a Thalie que signo era, ella le respondio que era Libra, o al menos era lo que le habian dicho. Ese ultimo comentario descoloco un poco a la joven Atenea pero lejos de desanimarse, continuo alegremente, preguntandole alguna que otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de el templo Saori abrio la puerta decidida, nada mas llegar al gan salon donde estava situado el trono, aparecio ante ellas Shion, mediante la teletransportacio, listo para echarle un sermon a Atenea, cosa por la cual las dos se asustaron, pues que se te aparezca de repente un hombre justo delante de tus narizes es un poco extraño.

-** Princesa Atenea**!- Dijo Shion mal humorado- Donde se habia metido? esque acaso quiere que me de un infarto?

- Vamos Shion no es para tanto- Dijo Saori- Ademas esta vez no he salido del santuario, a decir verdad no e pasado de geminis

- Pero princesa, no ebe salir sola- Dijo el pobre de Shion- No ha escuchado a Mu.

- Por eso mismo- le replico ella- Mira, esta chica es Thalie y se quedara un tiempo con nosotros- Le dijo poniendo a Thalie delante de ella, la cual estaba todavia muy asustada- y no acepto negativas.

- Un placer conocerla señortita Thalie- Dijo Shion, para despues volver a poner su mirada en Atenea, que le miraba inquebrantable- Puede quedarse de momento, pero ahora mantendremos una conversacion usted y yo- Dijo mientras se masajeava las sienes.

- No puedes esperar un ratito?- Saori puso su cara de cachorrito

- Me temo que eso no sera posible- Dijo Shion que por su parte ya habia cedido bastante.

En ese momento entraron en el salon a toda prisa unos agitados Saga y Shura. Ambos estaban preocupados, porque de repente Atenea desaparecio, asi que dejaron la montaña de santos atras, y subieron a toda pprisa. Cuando vieron a Atenea suspiraron aliviados, pues se temian lo peor, pero al ver la mirada de la diosa, Saga alzo una ceja y Shura, dio un par de pasos atras, pues aquella mirada indicaba que habian se habian metido en un pequeño problema sin proponerselo.

- Shura, Saga os podeis acercar porfavor- Dijo dulcemente, con lo cual un escalofrio recorrio las espaldas de dichos santos. Ellos obedientes se acercaron, mientras Shion y Thalie miraban perplejos.

- Si, princesa?- Dijo Saga.

- Me podriais hacer un favor?- Siguio con el mismo tono.

- Claro excelencia- Dijo Shura esta vez.

- Muy bien, pues os encargo el cuidado de Thalie hasta la hora de la cena- Sonrio victoriosa, mientras obserbaba unos Saga y Shura con los ojos como platos.

- Y que devemos hacer durante el dia?- Consiguio contestar Saga

- No se, llevarla a dar una vuelta, mostrarle el lugar, mantenerla a salvo de los curiosos- Les solto tan rapido que les tomo unos minutos entenderlo todo.- Como no hay mas preguntas fuera todos de aqui

Shura, fue el primero en salir del templo, seguido de Thalie, a quien Atenea le habia dicho que si alguno se pasava de la raya se lo hiciera saber ( tendra el baculo a mano para golpear a a la gente), y finalizando iba Saga, quien al cerrar la puerta escucho un par de gritos dirigidos a Atenea. Se dirigieron a Capricornio donde habian acordado tomar algo, ya que la pobre muchacha ( aunque desconfiaran de ella) no habia probado bocado en toda la mañana.

- Esto...- Comenzo Saga, mientras se sentaban en la mesa, a la espera de Shura, quien volveria con comida- Creo que yo no me presente como era debido- Cierto, a decir verdad no se habia nisiquiera presentado, pues habia sido Kanon el que se habia presentado- Yo soy Saga de geminis, Caballero dorado, y el que esta por ahi es Shura de Capricornio, tambien caballero doradado- Dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

- Bueno, puestos a hacer presentaciones, creo que me presentare como es conbeniente- Dijo Thalie con una Enorme Sonrisa- Me llamo Thaile Dómine, soy francesa, pero llevo viviendo en grecia un par de años.

- Y como es que has venido a vivir aqui? si no es mucha indiscrecion preguntar- A Saga le habian abierto la curiosidad de santo

- Por motivos de estudios, intento sacarme la carrera de bellas artes- Entonces le surgio una duda- Y vosotros no estudiais?

- Podemos hacerlo si lo deseamos, pero muy pocos son los que lo hacen- Contesto esta vez Shura quien se habia sentado- Yo, por exemplo, estoy licenciado bioquimica.

- y Yo en ciencias actuariales y financieras- Comento Saga- aunque mi hermano Kanon me copio la carrera- Una pequeña gotita orbito por las cabezas de los presentes.

- Y tus padres viven contigo?- Pregunto Shura, intentando canbiar de tema, metiendo asi las patas.

- No, mis padres murieron ara cosa de 8 años- Dijo Thalie con carita triste- desde entonces estoy sola.

- Vaya lo siento mucho- Dijo Shura sintiendo como efectivamente habia metido las patas, mientras que Saga le dio una patada por debajo la mesa.

- No pasa nada- Dijo sonriendo otra vez- Eso paso hace mucho.

- Err.. porque no vamos luego al coliseo?- Sugirio Saga, suavizando la situacion- Asi de paso te mostramos los alrededores

- El coliseo?- Pregunto la chica- igual que el que hay en Roma?- Ahora si sentia curiosidad.

- Es bastante parecido- Comento Shura mientras recogia todo lo que habian utilizado- Pero ya veras por ti misma como es.

Dicho eso, los dos santos y la chica, se dispusieron a seguir una ruta turistica. En la entrada de Aries, le indicaron que encontraria tomando una determinada direccion, por ejemplo, si iba hacia la derecha se encontraria las ruinas. Asi fueron durante todo el camino hasta llegar hasta una gran estructura, el Coliseo. Se sentaron en las gradas donde le informaron sobre las actividades que se hacian alli.

Mientras en el templo de Atenea....

-** Entiendame usted a mi- **Bramo un enojado Shion- No puede tomar esas decisiones a la lijera, y mas ahora que las estrellas han hablado.

- Shion, en vez de gritarme podrias decirme que te han dicho las estrellas?- Pregunto Atenea, ya cansada de tanto grito por parte del patriarca.

- Vera, cuando ayer subi a Star Hill, note un canbio, extraño en las estrellas de Capricornio, pero tambien tenian algo extraño las de Escorpio, Acuario y Aries. Pero eso no es lo preocupante, lo que en realidad es preocupante es que estan en movimiento algunas de sus estrellas, y tengo entendido que la ultima vez que eso paso, fue antes de la guerra santa de 1743, la cual trajo la muerte de casi toda la orden. Por ejemplo, la _lota Aquarii _se esta desplazando acia el nordeste.- Shion suspiro esperando que la joven diosa entendiera algo de todo aquello ( a mi me gustaria entender algo de esto tambien).- Atenea, no esta bien que ande sin proteccion de aqui a alla! Lo unico claro que hay en todo esto esque una terrible venganza caera sobre usted!

- Shion, tranquilizate, estoy al tanto de esos movimientos- En este punto de la conversacion Shion estava boquiabierto- Por eso e aceptado que la chica se quedara.

- Esque acaso teneis un plan, princesa?- Pregunto sin salir de su asombro

- Eso es- Respondio serenamente ( ay que ver que cuando quiere es seria y todo)- solo espero que funcione

Volvamos al coliseo...

Thalie, acababa de conocer a el gran Aldebaran de Tauro, y Aioros de Sagitario. Los dos chicos parecian encantados con la chica, pues resulto que muy simpatica, aunque algo timida, por lo que algunas cosas no se las pudieron sacar. Alli se pasaron un buen rato los cuatro santos y la chica, hasta que cierto bicho detecto a la chica, catalogandola de nueva, por lo tanto tenia que ir a provar suerte ( mujeriego -.- ).

- Vaya!- Exclamo haciendose notar- Que linda flor tenemos hoy aqui- Siiguio Milo en un intento de seducir a la chica, dejando a todos los santos con una gotita orbitando en la cabeza.

- Err... Este es Milo de escorpion- Dijo Aioros- Pero no le agas mucho caso, cuando era un niño se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- Cierto- Continuo Saga, quien ya no tenia sospecha alguna de la chica- Bajo desde el templo de piscis hasta Aries con una bandeja de plata. Al finalizar el trayecto tenia un enorme chichon, y la bandeja estava la pobre partida en varios trozos- A nuestro querido Milo, le crecio una gran vena palpitante, pues el hombre se sentia ofendido.

- No le hagas caso a ese par de viejos amargados- Ahora la vena les habia crecido a Saga y Aioros- los pobres se aburren mucho. Me harias el honor de decirme tu nombre?

- Me llamo Thalie- Dijo despues de observar a Milo detenidamente ( cosa que molesto a Shura, pero el lo seguia atrivuiendo a la desconfianza)- Un placer conocerle

- _**Taly **_no es ningun placer tratar con semejante bicho sobrealimentado- Dijo Aioros, haciendo que Thalie encarara una ceja- As de saber que es el depredador de mujeres mas boraz de todo el santuario

- Aioros!- Dijo Milo con la venota mas inchada

- Pero no te preocupes _**Taly**_- Dijo Saga, a lo que Thalie encaro finalmente la otra ceja- Nosotros vigilaremos que este bicho no se pase de la raya- Y dicho esto ultimo, Milo, Aioros y Saga se vieron envueltos en una de esas famosas peleas del santuario ( siempre cariñosamente).

- Chicos esa no es forma de comportarse ante nuestra invitada- Dijo el bueno de Aldebaran- _**Taly**_ te ruego que los disculpes... Te pasa algo?- Pregnto al ver la mirada que le propinava la chica

- Porque me llamais todos Taly?- Dijo como si eso fuera la ofensa mas grande que alguien le pudiera haber echo.

- Veras, como te hemos cogido tan rapido afecto, pues veras, te emos puesto un mote que lo demuestre- Intento explicarse Aldebaran, a lo que la chica abrio los ojos con sorpresa, pues a ella nunca nadie le habia puesto un mote y mucho menos en plan de afecto.

Lo que nunca supo Alde, esque a raiz de aquella frase, algo en Thalie comenzo a canbiar y a tomar forma.

Cuando ya comenzava a acerse tarde todos acomapañaro a Thalie al sitio donde Atenea les esperaba. Luego de hacerle jurar a Thalie una y otra vez que los santos no le habian echo nada, Atenea los dejo marchar sin fiarse del todo.

* * *

Buenoo este capitulo a sido tambien muy dificil -.- Necesito unas largas vacaciones ^o^,, espero que les aya gustado^.^

Tengo que aclarar, que la estrella nombrada ( lota aquarii) a salido del planetario online, y es de la constelacion de Acuario ( o eso dice). Nos vemos en el siguiente capituloo!

CUIDENSEEE!


	5. Capítulo 5 Una idea pasada

Bienn aqui les doy el capitulo numero 5 de este fic,, aunque me e retrasado menos de lo que creia XDD!

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Una idea pasada**

Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde que Thalie llegara a el Santuario. La chica habia tenido una muy buena acogida entre los dorados, aaunque con Shura se llevava a patadas. Tambien habia entablado amistad con Marin, June y Shaina, con las cuales solia verse muy amenudo, ya fuera para charlar o para ayudarlas en algo. Respecto a Atena, digamos que la joven se izo casi inseparable de ella, ya que era con quien mas compartia el dia, juntas lograban sacar de sus casillas al pobre de Shion, el pobre ya se habia resignado a que eso pasara.

Como era costumbre, Atenea se habia reunido con Thalie, en la habitacion que le habian asignado a la segunda. Aquella noche hacia bastante frio, y no habia parado de llover en todo el dia. Atena se habia quedado casi todo el dia dentro del templo, pero Thalie habia ido a ver a Mu, pues le agradaban sus largas conversaciones. Asi pues, nos encontrabamos con una Thalie que le relataba echo por echo lo que habia pasado aquel lluvioso dia a Atenea, quien la escuchaba Atenta.

-... Mientras Mu y yo estabamos sentados en los escalones de Aries, hablando, mientras Mu obserbaba el entrenamiento de Kiki, los demas iban reuniendose uno a uno dentro de la casa. Se ve que habian quedado todos para entrenar- Dijo Thalie, mientras meditaba eso ultimo- La question es que el dia se puso realmente feo de un momento para otro, por lo que decidimos entrar. Al cabo de un rato cuando ya estaban casi todos, Mascara, Aioria y Milo, se pusieron en marcha hacia el coliseo. Pero no dieron ni dos y la lluvia comenzo a caer realmente fuerte- Dijo mientras sonreia ante el recuerdo- Los pobres volvieron bien mojados.

- jajajaja- Reia Saori mientras le caian las lagrimas- Lo que daria por verlo!

- Como es de suponer estallamos en risas, cosa que a mascara no le izo gracia, pero a Aioria y a Milo si que les izo- Ahora Thalie ponia cara de falsa molestia- Por culpa de esos dos fue que volvi toda mojada- dijo finjiendo enojo, con una mal disimulada sonrisa- Milo me cogio como si fuera un saco papas y me saco fuera, Aioria que iba detras me sacaba la lengua y se reia de mi desgracia. Cuando por fin me dejaron en el suelo, Camus que salio corriendo a buscarme congelo el suelo haciendo que ese par resbalaran, lo cual aprovecho Kiki, para tirarles un par de bolas de lodo. En unos momentos se formo una guerra de lodo increible, en la que participaron casi todos los presentes.

- Y Shion no me dejaba salir- Bufo Saori- Yo tambien queria guerra de lodo! Me imagino que jugaron limpio no?

- Al principio si- Aqui Saori levanta ambas cejas en señal de interrogacion- Luego comenzaron a usar sus poderes y yo quede en clara desventaja, por lo que me retire. Lo que supuso mi victoria inmediata, ya que fui la unica que no iba enbarrada hasta las pestañas.

- Pobrecitos Caballeros, se deben abrrir mucho- Comento Saori cuando la risa ya la hubo casi abandonado

- Un poco si se aburren- Le contesto Thalie- Seria bueno que hicieras algo para que ese aburrimiento se les pasara, aunque se tratara de una tonteria- Thalie y Saori se quedaron un rato en silencio meditando que podian hacer.

- Tambien seria bueno que liberaran tensiones- Comento Saori

- Por eso no te preocupes suelen liberar tensiones y frustraciones, dandose de golpes por cuaquier motivo- A Saori se le ilumino la cara tras ese comentario, pues recordo un echo que podria resolber el dilema

- Que tal si les organizamos un torneo de lucha?- Dijo Saori con estrellitas en los ojos- Una vez organize uno, pero fue antes de saber que era Atenea.

- Me parece una buena idea, pues nada mas les gusta que darse golpes entre si- Le contesto Thalie extrañamente contenta

- Muy Bien, Taly, mañana tu y yo aclararemos todos los puntos al respecto- Le dijo animada Saori- mm.... Te parece correcto si les ponemos premios?

- Me parece perfecto, asi estaran motivados para luchar-

- Muy bien, pues a dormir se ha dicho, que mañana sera un gran dia- Dicho esto Saori se despidio efusivamente de Thalie y se fue rumbo a su habitacion. Una vez Thalie estuvo segura de que nadie rondaba los alrededores dijo en voz baja.

- Mi señora, a oido eso? el plan va mejor de lo que usted planeava, nadie a notado nada- Dijo Thalie con un deje de tristeza- Usted queria las tecnicas de los caballeros y asi se ara.

Thalie luego de murmurar un par de cosas mas, se fue a acostar, pues estaba cansada despues de haber vivido una guerra de lodo. A pesar de todo Thalie se siente agusto en el Santario, por lo que una punzada de culpabilidad y remordimientos hace mella en su corazon.

Al dia siguiente, como era costumbre en los viernes se iva a Piscis a Desayunar con Afrodita, ya que por las mañanas, Saori estaba casi siempre ocupada, y ese dia no era la excepcion. En Piscis, se encontro a Shura, con el cual discutio fuertemente, como era costumbre en ellos, y esque desde que llego Thalie a el Santuario se trataban asi. Shura seguia diciendo que no confiaba en ella, pero lo que en verdad le pasaba era que no queria reconocer que se habia quedado prendado de ella desde que la vio, por eso la trataba asi. En canto a Thalie, digamos que ella correspondia a los sentimientos de Shura, pero como el la trato mal de primeras, pues ella le correspondio de la debida forma, tratandolo a el igual, cosa de la que Thalie no estaba orgullosa.

Por suerte, la discucion no paso de un par de gritos y Shura se dirigio a su templo celoso y furioso.

En la tarde Saori y Thalie, se pasaron todo el rato hablando y organizando el torneo del sanuario, donde acordaron que solo los dorados participarian, pero que ya habrian otros donde si pudieran participar los demas.

* * *

El capitulo acabadooo ^o^,, Si ya se que es mas corto de lo habitual y pido disculpas por ello, pero no os preocupeis os compensare en los siguientes capitulos ( si esque puede ser) ^o^

bueno yo me despidoo! CUIDAOS!


	6. Capítulo 6 Nuevas noticias

**MUAJAJAJAAA **ee vueltoo ^o^ Aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta secuela tan querida por mi, y a la vez tan complicada ( esque aunque la este escribiendo no entiendo algunos echos -.-). En fin aki les dejo,, asi pueden leer agusto ^o^ Eso si,, dejenme algun Review TT-TT que me comienzo a sentir abandonada por aki... Pero aunke ya nadie me lea yo seguire colgando mis capitulos y mis fics ^o^ Por la gente anonima que si me lee ^o^U,,, mejor me dejo ya de paranoias -.-U

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 Nuevas noticias**

_Casa de Capricornio_

Era una mañana normal y corriente, el sol ya hacia un rato que se habia elevado, pero eso no impedia a Shura seguir durmiendo ( nos salio dormilon -.-), hacia mucho tiempo que no deacansaba bien, por lo que aprobechaba ese Domingo para dormir largo y tendido. Lo que no se esperara, era que su vecino Aioros lo despertara de una manera poco sutil, que digamos.

- Shura, despierta- Decia feliz Aioros- Shuraaaa!- Shura dio un leve ronquido como respuesta- Shura!- Ahora Shura le da la espalda a Aioros, con lo cual le da a entender que lo esta ignorando. A Aioros le crece una venita bastante considerable en tamaño- Muy bien tu lo as querido! ò.ó - Dicho eso Aioros se fue hacia el baño de su amigo y lleno la tina de agua helada ( tengan en cuenta que es diciembre). Una vez acabada esa tarea cogio a Shura como si de un saco de papas se tratase y se lo llevo al baño- Ala, ahora vas a despertarte y bañarte a la vez!- Dicho esto, procedio a tirar a Shura a el agua. La reaccion no se izo esperar...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se escucho por todo el Santuario- AIOROS TE VOY A MATAR!- Eso tambien se escucho por todo el santuario.

-No seria la primera vez- Le contesto Aioros de buen humor al ver la reaccion de su amigo. Pero tras ese funesto comentario, Shura se fue a un rinconcito donde se agacho y comenzo a hacer circulitos con el dedo al suelo, mientras se balanceaba.- Esto Shura, sabes que te lo digo en broma verdad -.-U - Dijo mientras una enorme gota orbitaba por su cabeza, pero al no recibir reaccion alguna del nombrado anteriormente se acerco a el y se agacho- Venga hombre, que tenemos cosas que hacer, Atenea nos mando llamar- Dijo Aioros intentando que Shura, saliera de su depresion temporal.

- Enserio?- Pregunto el. Aioros por su parte solo asintio- Para que?- Ahora Shura estaba extrañado.

- No lo se, solo nos dijo que nos dirijieramos a su templo-

- Dirijieramos? esque acaso vamos a reunirnos todos?- Shura dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Eso parece, pero creo que antes de ir te convendria ponerte algo mas encima, es decir, no creo que verte en ropa interior le moleste mucho a nadie, pero recuerda que vamos a ver a Atenea, y Taly seguramente estara por alli- Al acabar la frase, Shura lo miro de muy mal humor.

- Como si me importase que la bruja esa estubiera hay!- Dijo Shura muy malhumorado, haciendo que Aioros rodara los ojos.

- Ay amigo, haber si dejas de decir burradas-

- Burradas? a mi no me parece ninguna burrada llamarla bruja!- Dijo desde su cuarto- Ademas yo desconfio de ella.

- Eres un mentiroso! Lo que pasa es que estas prendado de ella admitelo de una vez!- Le grito Aioros desde la cocina

- Perdon? Eso ni en broma!- Aioros suspiro, no habria forma de hacerle canbiar de idea, tendria que ser el solito el que se diese cuenta.

En fin, cuando ambos terminaron de discutir, se dirigieron rumbo al templo de Atenea donde los esperaba una jovial Atenea y un patriarca, un tanto desconcertado, y para finalizar una Thalie relajada.

En cuanto a los caballeros alli presentes, todos sin excepcion estaban muy curiosos, pues no sabian para que habian sido llamados. Unos instantes despues, cuando todos los caballeros se ubieron reunido, Atenea se sento en el trono, acompañandola a ambos lados estaban Shion y Thalie, y los caballeros se inclinaron ante la diosa, como ordenava el protocolo.

- Ya comenzamos con el protocolo?- Bufo Atenea- Levantaos, no hace falta que os inclineis- Shion rodo los ojos y miro a Atenea reprobatoriamente- Bueno, supongo que os debis preguntar porque os e renido a todos hoy, cierto?- Todos los caballeros asintieron- Pues vereis, me e fijado en que necesitais liberar el estres y las frustraciones, para asi lograr un mejor rendimiento en el trabajo- En este punto de la conversacion a algun caballero ya le orbitaba una gota- Por eso, despues de darle muchas vueltas, e decidido organizar un torneo ^o^- Gota gorda para todo los presentes.

- Si no es mucha intromision- Comenzo Afrodita- Porque a elegido un torneo?

-Porque me e fijado de que a cada momento que podeis os machacais entre vosotros ^-^,, asi ya teneis una escusa para machacaros- Dijo la jovial Atenea, a lo que mas de un caballero asintio.

- Niña Atenea no sabeis cuanta razon hay en vuestras palabras- Dijo Mascara. Shion, a estas alturas, preferia no opinar.

- Bueno dicho esto procedamos a las reglas- Dijo Atenea- No podeis mataros, ni herir de gravedad y mucho menos destruir el santuario. Por lo demas todo esta permitido ^o^ - Otra gotita orbito por varias cabezas- Y luego habran tres premios, y dichos premios seran una sorpresa ^o^

Hubo varias reacciones por entre los presentes. Mascara, puso una sonrisa siniestra, que a muchos izo pensar que estaba a punto de volver a sus antiguas mañas de coleccionar cabezas. Otros como Aioria, soñaban con el premio que les esperaba si ganaban. Y algunos como Shaka no prestaban mucha atencion.

- Ahora procedamos con el sorteo ^o^- Añadio Atenea.

Al final, pasaron un rato entretenidos entre una cosa y otra, pero eso si, todos muy contentos

* * *

Astaa aquii este capitulo ^o^, Como quedo el sorteo os lo dire en el proximo, pero os aviso,, Antes de añadir los luchadores hice una tabla, donde señale el recorrido de cada concursante, es decir, que ya tenia ganador, lo que no sabia que personaje seria... Luego cogi un juego de mesa( un bingo casero XD) y asi fueron seleccionados los luchadores, por lo que creo que algun combate no cuadra -.-!

Eso si, amañe las cosas para que Shura participe en la final ^o^,, Pero no os voy a decir si gana o no :P!

Bueno me despidoo ^o^ Cuidensee!


	7. Capítulo 7 Comienza el torneo

MUAJAJAJJAJAAA ! he vueltoo para desgracia de algunos y suerte de otros! -.- Creo que deberia de dejar de juntarme con Mascara, porque ya se me a pegado su risa...

Bueno pues el caapi de hoy va dedicado a una persona muy especial, la cual mañana tiene un examen de declinaciones griegas -.- esperemos que sea leve! Puess nadaa que te lo dedicoo Princess hija mia de mi alma TT-TT,,, vaya por dios! Ahora me e puesto sentimental XDD

Pues sin mas dilacion, aqui os dejo con el capi de hoy ^o^!

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Comienzan los juegos**

Por fin, habia llegado el dia del gran torneo. Habia pasado una semana dedse que Saori se reunio con los dorados para ultimar detalles y preparar los combates, los cuales seran revelados en breves instantes. Por ahora nos trasladarmenos donde comienza la accion, es decir, el coliseo.

En el Coliseo...

Las gradas del coliseo estaban abarrotadas de gente, se habian reunido caballeros de todas las partes del mundo. Incluso habian ido los Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu, Shun y Ikki, este ultimo a regañadientes. Tambien se encontraban alli reunidas algunas amazonas, como Marin, quien habia ido por Aioria, June, Shaina y la pequeña Cat, esta ultima, decia querer ver al ogro de su primo.

Atenea estava en el palco desde donde observaria todo, junto a Thalie. Con ellas se encontraba Shion, quien haria de juez y Kiki quien haria de comentarista ( luego de mucho insistir le habian dejado -.-). En cuanto los caballeros dorados, ellos comenzaban a reunirse en las arenas del Coliseo. Una vez ubieron llegado todos, Atenea se levanto del trono, y dirigio estas palabras a todos los caballeros reunidos.

- Queridos caballeros- Dijo Atenea todo lo solemne que pudo, mientras Shion rezaba interormente para que no se saltase el protocolo- Hoy, dara comienzo el torneo Dorado (see,, soy muy poco original). Cada dia, se llevara a cabo una ronda de las cuatro que hay. Al gandor se le otorgara un premio, al igual que al segundo y tercer clasificado, pero en menor iinstancia.- Dicho esto Atenea espero unos cuantos segundos- Procedamos ahora a saber la distribucion de los encuentros.

-El primer encuentro sera entre Saga de Geminis y Camus de Acuario- Dijo Kiki jovial como siempre, mientras en las gradas se escuchaban los gritos de algunos caballeros- El siguiente sera entre Mascara de la Muerte de Cancer y Mu de Aries- De nuevo hubo griterio en el coliseo- Seguidamente tendremos a Dohko de Libra y Aldebaran de Tauro, despues Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Piscis- mas viroteos- Y finalmente tendremos a Kanon de Geminis y Shaka de Virgo, para acabar con Milo de Escorpion y Aioros de Sagitario- Las gradas se levantaron animando a los caballeros.

- Dicho esto solamente puedo decir una cosa- Dijo Atenea- mucha suerte a todos! ^o^!- Shion suspiro aliviado, no se habia saltado el protocolo, cosa que le hizo sentir orgulloso.- Ahora que esta todo dicho, que empiecen los juegos.

Si en las gradas antes la emocion era intensa, ahora ya no habia adjetivo que pudiera calificar los animos de la gente. Atenea volvio a sentarse en su trono, para comenzar una conversacion con Thalie, la cual estava bastante nerviosa.

- Taly, no te preocupes- Dijo Atenea- Ya veras como nos lo pasaremos bien ^o^ y mas sin la vigilancia constante de Shion- Atenea tuvo suerte de que Shion no estuviera cerca para reprenderla.

- Seguro, pero lo que me preocupa es que alguno se mate mientras lucha- Dijo la chica- Y mas conociendo la tendencia que tienen a buscarse

- Por eso mismo no pasara nada- Le contesto convencida Atenea- Por mucho que se piquen, y se digan lo mal que se caen, en el fondo se quieren como hermanitos ^-^ Por eso nadie morira.

- Esperemos eso- Dijo mientras miraba distraida a Shura. Atenea lo noto y decidio hacer lo que mas le gustaba. Meterse en asuntos ajenos.

- Que tanto miras a Shura?- Dijo llamando la atencion de Thalie- Esque acaso habeis vuelto a discutir?- Taly enrojecio de tal manera, que se la podia confundir con un tomate radioactivo.

- Porque lo preguntas Saori?- Contesto al cabo de un largo silencio

- Por nada en especial, esque como teneis esa mala costumbre de Chillaros tan pronto os veis ^-^ - Dijo tranquilamente- Pero aun no me as contestado mis preguntas! y no pienses que esta vez te vas a librar ò.ó!

- No e discutido con Shura, al menos no en estos ultimos dias- Suspiro- Y no lo miro tanto como dices, es solo casualidad que haya posado mi vista en el- Atenea sonrio como un niño apunto de acer una travesura.

- Entonces, me estas diciendo que estabas distraida- Thalie asintio- Ves como lo vuestro es amor apache!- Thalie la miro como si estuviera loca- Taly no ves que tu inconcientemente reflejas el amor que sientes por el?

- Eso no es cierto- Afirmo con convincion- yo no reflejo nada de eso.

- Vale tu no reflejas eso, pero en canbio no me as negado que te guste- Atenea 1 Taly 0.... Thalie volvio a enrojecer hasta las raices del pelo.

- Err... No es lo que piensa- Dijo apresurada

- No te preocupes ^o^- Dijo jovialmente Atenea- No se lo dire a nadie, pero charlaremos de ello mas tarde. Ahora va empezar el primer combate- Tan pronto acabo de pronunciar esa palabras Thalie, fijo su vista en la arena, donde Saga y Camus se preparaban para empezar.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJJAJAAAA el capitulo se acabo! en el proximo ya empieza el combate ^-^,,, aunque a decir verdad, no se como los voy hacer combatir, pero en fin,,, haber que sale...

Como ya dije anteriormente estoy de mudanza y no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo al fic, asi que tendran que comformarse con esto de momento -.-U Espero que os gustee ^o^

Cuidaos y dejar comentarios,, pero sobretodo cuidaoss!


	8. Capitulo 8 Combates o reformas en la

Siento el retraso, pero esque me e pasado el dia cargando cajas por lo del traslado -.-,, y por culpa de eso puede que desaparezca unos dias, ya que en fin de semana internet no lo ponen TT-TT tendre que esparar al martes o como mucho miercoles, para poder ponerlo... -.-U me sabe mal y todo, en fin, voy a colgar este lindo capitulo ^-^.... si esque se le puede llamar lindo ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Combates o reformas en la arena?**

El primer combate estaba a punto de empezar. Saga estava confiado en que ganaria facilmente a Camus, ya que no seria la primera vez que lucharia con el acuariano, pero claro no habia tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que se podian utilizar los poderes, y todo el mundo sabe que Camus tiene por aficion congelarlo todo.

En cuanto a Camus, el solo queria quitarse de encima todo el estres y el mal humor que habia acumulado aquel ultimo mes, por lo que no se andaria con chiquitas. Milo quien sabia lo que planeaba hacer Camus en su primer ataque se compadecia del pobre Saga, que como e dicho antes iba muy despreocupado y confiado.

El combate realmente duro menos de lo esperado, pues Saga se lanzo directo hacia camus para darle un buen porrazo, pero Camus al verlo que se hacercaba izo lo propio. A mitad de camino Saga quedo totalmente congelado, asi como gran parte de las arenas. El combate termino en ese mismo momento. Todo el publico estava anonado, pues nadie se habia esperado que el primer combate durara tan poco, esperavan un poco mas de accion, pero se tenia que reconozer que habia sido impresionante, por lo que estallaron en aplausos, mientras Atenea y Thalie, se reian de la suerte del pobre Saga. Por su lado Kiki contaba los echos como si de un partido de futbol se tratase y Shion les ordenava a los dorados que se llevaran de alli a Saga.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el siguiente combate estaba a punto de llevarse acabo, Mu y Mascara, eran los siguientes. Mascara, tenia unas ganas tremendas de machacar a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante ( como siempre -.-), y en esa ocasion ese alguien al que supuestamente machacaria seria Mu.

Mu entre tanto estaba divertido ante la actitud de Mascar, ya que era poco frecuente verle de tan buen humor, aunque este se deviese a que podria combatir sin casi prohibiciones.

Los dos se dirigieron a las arenas, y se pusieron en posicion listos para pelear. El combate al principio estuvo muy igualado. Mascara lanzaba sus ondas infernales y Mu se protegia con su Cristal Wall. Cuando Mascara veia que no le habia echo ningun rasguño a su oponetne se ponia a maldecir en italiano.

Luego de un rato de combatir, las cosas se tornaron mas serias, Mascara, intentaba por todos los medios enviar a Mu al yomotsu, pero este al tener la habilidad de teletransportarse podia salir facilmente de el. Hasta que Mascara arto de esa situacion le chillo a Mu "" MALDITO PUNTITOS QEDATE QUIETO DE UNA %&%·$·$%$% VEZ"". A Mu no le izo mucha gracia que se refiriera a el como Puntitos, una vena enorme aparecio en s frente , por lo que las cosas se tornaron peligrosas para Mascara, quien no se percato del peligro cuando vio la sonrisa malevola de Mu (sip, Mu puede ser terrorifico cuando quiere).

En un visto y no visto Mascara estava siendo atacado por una ola de Stardust revolution, dejandolo asi inconcinte, pero no por el ataque si no porque habia resbalado al huir con hielo del que habia creado Camus en el anterior combate. Gracias a eso Mu se proclamo ganador de ese combate, mientras una gota orbitava en las cabezas de Shion, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros y Thalie ante tan patetico KO.

Al querer inciar el siguiente combate, se dieron cuenta de una pequeña falla. Las arenas estaban, por aci decirlo, en muy mal estado. Por un lado estava todo congelado y por el otro habian crateres de tamaños considerables, todo esto gracias a Camus y Mu. Por lo que mientras arreglaban el terreno para seguir luchando, habria un descanso considerable para los espectadores y luchadores.

- Pobre Mascara, seguro que ve icebergs volar alrededor de su cabeza- Dijo Saori, preocupada levemente por el chichon que tenia Mascara- Taly, te encuentras bien?- dijo al ver que no obtenia respuesta.

- S..Si, me encuentro muy bien- Dijo ella, que aun estaba anonada por la intensidad del ataque del ariano(no se habia fijado que Mascara tenia un chichon por clpa del hielo)- Porque lo preguntas Saori?

- Esque te noto distraida- Le dijo- Estas segura de que te encuentras bien- insistio- Te ves muy palida

- No te preocupes, estoy en plena forma- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pues temai que la descubriese justo cuando estaba analizando las tecnicas de sus caballeros- De todos modos si me encuentro mal te lo dire.

- Hola Saori! Cuanto tiempo- Dijo Seiya quien llegaba acompañado de la resta de los de bornce

- Hola chicos, como habeis estado?- Dijo ella cortesmente- Espero que no hayais tenido problemas.

- No, problemas ninguno, excepto quizas el jarron que rompio seiya el otro dia- A Seiya se le fueron los colores rapidamente de la cara y fulmino a ikki con su mirada

- No me lo puedo creer- Saori estaba algo molesta- Yaa es el quinto jarron en este mes y solo estamos a 3 de diciembre ò.ó

- Esto.. yo ... buenoo...- Seiya suspiro derrotado al no encontrar escusa posible- Lo siento

- Que lo sientas no me vale, buscare un castigo adecuado para ti- le informo Saori sin siquiera mirarlo

- Err...- Shun intento desviar la atencion del jarron, con algun otro tema, hasta que reparo en la chica que acompañava a Saori- Saori, quien es esta muchacha?

- Eh?- Saori no sabia de que le hablaban, hasta que se dio cuenta de Taly- aaa! larga historia, pero os la presentare. Ella es Thalie y se quedara conmigo un tiempo- Explico contenta Saori

- Un placer Thalie, mi nombre es Shun, y estos son Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y mi hermano mayor Ikki- Dijo Shun mientras sonreia amablemente

- El placer es mio- Respondio Thalie, educadamente, mirandolos uno por uno.

- Si quereis podeis llamarla Taly- Dijo Saori- Es un bonito diminutibo de su nombre ^o^- No se podia negar que Saori estaba mas contenta que unas castañuelas.

- Eso no lo tendria que decidir ella?- Interbino Hyoga, al ver la mirada que Thalie dedicaba a Saori- A lo mejor se molesta.

- Al principio siempre te mirara furibunda pero eso se debe a que no esta acostumbrada a que le llamen asi- Explico Saori, mientras Thalie levantava una ceja por la explicacion- Creo que me e ido de la lengua cierto?

- Puede que un poco- Le contesto mientras la reprendia, con la mirada- Pero ahora el mal ya esta echo- Se giro hacia los de bronce- Si quieren puden llamarme Taly y les dire una cosa. Vigilen con lo que cuentan a Saori, porque puede acabar enterandose todo el santuario- A los presentes les orbito una gotita, aunque asintieron, pues la chica tenia razon.

En ese momento Kiki anuncio que los combates iban a retomarse, por lo que todo el mundo volvio a sus puestos.

* * *

Siento este capitulo tan mal construido pero esque la mudanza me tiene agotada -.- necesito una buena siesta. Como e dicho antes estare un par de dias sin actualizar pero a muy tardar actualizare el martes -.- Si esque puedo, y pondre a lo mejor un par de capitulos en compensacion -.- Espero que sean pacientes.

Gracias por leer especialmente a sasusaku92, y a todos mis leyentes anonimos ^o^!

Cuidenseee! Nos leemoss!


	9. Capitulo 9 los combates restantes

Como escribir combates se me da bastante mal, e decidido que omitire algunos, al menos en este fic -.-, esque las batallas en grepo se me dan mejor ^o^, y no miento!( cruzo los dedos por detras de la espalda), pero prometo que cuando re-edite el fic, todas las batallas que no haya puesto las pondre! Y sobre los ganadores de los combates, como e dicho en capitulos anteriores, primero hice unas rallitas ( cada rallita era un luchador) que se cruzaban dejando asi, una sola rallita ganadora( todo sin nombres). Una vez decidido mediante al azar a los ( pregntando a los familiares y amigos un numero) luchadores, quedo todo decidido -.- asi que algunos combates no cuadran -.-

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Los combates restantes**

El siguiente combate que se produjo fue el de Dohko y Aldebaran, los dos combatientes antes de empezar el combate se desearon la mejor de las suertes, para asi seguidamente comenzar el combate con un torrente de ataques fisicos impresionantes que dejaron a todo el publico boquiabierto. Dohko rapido y agil, tenia mucha facilidad para esquibar los golpes de Aldebaran, aunque este no se quedaba atras, pues su agilidad tambien era embidiable. Al cabo de un rato, Aldebaran cayo al suelo ( un rato de una hora -.-), levantandose, mientras decia que se rendia, a lo que el publico lo miro incredulo, mientras algunos otros se reian por lo bajo. Dohko sin embargo, sonrio complacido, era de saber de que Aldebaran podria ser vencido por Dohko en cualquier momento, pero sin embargo decidio segirle el juego. Luego de eso se dieron unos 5 minutos de espera para el combate siguiente, que lo librarian Shura y Afrodita.

Durante esos cinco minutos, Saga volvio en si, sorprendido de la falta que habia cometido al subestimar a Camus, por lo cual, le juro y perjuro que la proxima vez ( si esque la habia) no se lo pondria tan facil, con lo que izo reir a un gran numero de dorados que se encontraban alli.

Al fin el tan esperado combate dio comienzo. Afrodita comenzo con sus queridas rosas pirañas, por lo cual Shura tubo que cubrirse, pero aun asi el combate duro tanto como el de Camus y Saga. Shura a la que vio una oportunidad, se lanzo contra el dejandolo KO de un senzillo golpe en la nuca. Y os debeis preguntar, que clase de descuido pudo tener Afrodita, sencillo, Shura le insinuo que llevava sus cabellos muy mal, por decirlo asi, mal arreglados, y que no le afaborecian nada. Por su parte un Afrodita banidoso, rapidamente paro el ataque, oportunidad que no dejo escapar Shura.

Debo añadir que eso, causo la risa general de todos los presentes, pues nunca habian visto a un caballero perder de esa forma tan... patetica -.- .

Luego de eso ubo otros 5 minutos de descanso, donde un divertido Aioros le decia, cuan divertida habia sido su broma, a lo que el español contestaba, que no era una de las mejores que habia echo.

El siguiente combate fue el de Kanon y Shaka, y para resumirlo, solo dire que Kanon las paso muy malas, pero que al final gano, no sin antes maldecir a Shaka tantas veces como pudo. Como que con esta explicacion quedareis muy extrañados ( si a mi me soltaran eso me quedaria asi), procedere a dar un resumen un poco mas largo.

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente, Shaka, sabia que si queria podia ganar tan solo quitandole un par de sentidos, o simplemente dejarlo en una alucinacion durante largo rato, pero el Virgo, no queria ganar, se conformaba con divertirse un rato con su oponiente, en este caso Kanon, asi que lo mareo por largo rato, hasta que al Geminis le comenzo a incharsele una vena, la cual a cada momento que pasaba se le inchaba mas y mas, hasta que al fin comenzo a maldecir a viva voz a Shaka(por no decir todas las cosas feas que le dijo), quien al ver semejante espectaculo dio por terminado el combate, ya que el se habia divertido largo rato.

Otros 5 minutos separaron ese combate con el ultimo de aquel dia, el de Milo y Aioros. Tambien e de añadir, que Mascara desperto en ese intervalo de tiempo y pedia a gritos la cabeza del Acuariano, por culpa del hielo que lo dejo inconciente.( Mascara recibio un buen coscorron por el bueno de Aldebaran, quien le habia pedido amablemente que se guaradara esos cometarios para cuando finalizaran los combates de ese dia).

En el siguiente combate Milo y Aioros, lucharon con fuerzas muy igualadas, pero como en todos los combates, o casi todos, el que perdio lo izo de una manera un tanto ridicula.

El combate iba la mar de bien, pero un Milo, divertido resvalo -.- y Aioros sin querer queriendo, le avento un buen golpe. El pobre alacran, nunca supo como se lo habia echo para resbalar.

Dicho esto, todos los combates de la primera ronda acabaron, y los luchadores, unos mas animados que otros fueron a celebrar el resultado ( son unos juergueros).

* * *

Bueno asta aqui este minicapitulo! tengo demasiado poco tiempo para esto, pero prometo recomensar a quien me lea ( -.- Todavia no se como), y como e dicho antes arriba, cuando reedite este fic( porque lo voy a reeditar) pondre los combates tal y como los habia planeado desde un principio, es decir mas extendidos, y las batallas que me aya saltado tambien ( si esque me e saltado alguna)

Buenoo nos leemos, y perdonen la cutrez que e escrito

Cuidense y Gracias por leer


	10. Capítulo 10 Fiesta y discucion

Bueno a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido ^-^,, ahora ya no tendre escusa para retrasar los capitulos,, a no ser que me ataque un malvado resfriado ¬¬ como el de la semana pasada XDD

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo nuevoo ! ^o^

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Fiesta y discusion**

Aquella noche en la casa de Leo ubo una gran celebracion por parte de los dorados, a la cual tambien asistieron, Thalie y Atenea, incluso estaba presente Aceituna, la perrita de Aldebaran. Todo el mundo lo pasaba a lo grande. Mascara, los gemelos, Milo y Aioria, se habian propuesto emborrachar a Shaka y Mu, quien por los momentos, resistian muy bien. Por otro lado, Camus junto con Aioros y Shura, obserbaban la escena, un tanto apartados, aunque Shura estaba mas pendiente de Thalie que de otra cosa. Shion y Dohko estaban hablando tranquilamente con los de bronze, preguntandole todo tipos de cosas ( mas que una conversacion, parecia un interrogatorio de tercer grado). En cuanto Aldebaran, el estaba junto con Thalie y Atenea, las cuales estaban muy entretenidas con Aceituna, quien corria de un lado a otro. A lo que se refiere a Afrodita, se podria decir, que habia desaparecido hacia mas o menos unos 15 minutos aproximados, con la tonta excusa de que iba a su casa a dormir, pero hay va el dato curioso, Afrodita bajo las escaleras, en vez de subirlas.

En resumidas cuentas, todo el mundo se lo pasaba bien, a pesar de algun que otro contratiempo.

- Venga Mu- Decia un Milo la mar de divertido- Otro trago no te hara daño.

- Milo- Dijo Mu, todavia cuerdo- No me apetece beber mas- Aioria entonces lo miro con ojos llorosos, mientras en un rincon Shura, Camus y Aiorios se reian por lo bajo- No me pongas esa carita Aioria, que no voy a beber mas.

- Venga Mu!- Le dijo un Kanon ya pasado de copas- No as bebido ni la mitad que yo y ya te retiras? Estoy seguro que hasta Shaka aguanta mas que tu bebiendo- Intento picar al Ariano, pero Mu paso de el.

- Vamos a ver Puntitos- Mascara abrio su enorme bocota- Tienes que demostrar que eres ya eres todo un hombre- Mu a estas alturas tenia una enorme venita en la sien- Y que mejor forma que bebiendo.

Llegados a ese punto en dicha zona, se formo una batalla campal, de la cual el resultado nunca quedo claro.

_En esos mismos instantes, en algun otro lugar..._

Una mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas ( la bruja del anterior fic -.-), discutia con una mujer de pelo azul oscuro y ojos tambien violetas. Mientras discutian eran observadas de cerca por dos sombras femeninas, quienes las miraban como si se tratara de un partido de tennis.

- Aun piensas, que hice mal por el asunto de la niña- Dijo la mujer cansada

- Por supuesto que lo pienso señora- Dijo la chica, Tamae- Esa niña era inocente, y usted la utilizo.

- Y eso que tiene de malo, Tamae?- Pregunto restandole inportancia

- Era una niña! Y le ubiese pasado algo malo?- Seguia protestando

- Tamae, querida, era una insignificante niña- Respondio la mujer- Esque acaso tu castigo no fue lo bastante severo? Acaso necesitas uno mayor para entender, que emos de conseguir nuestros fienes, ya sea pasando por encima de una niña inocente, una mujer embarazada, un hombre enfermo o quizas un anciano desvalido?- Tamae reprimio un escalofrio, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que aquella mujer decia, pero por el momento tendria que obedecer, por lo tanto bajo la cabeza en señal de sumision- A si me gusta Tamae que entiendas. Ahora voy a comunicarme con Thalie, asi que no molesten ninguna de las tres.

- Si señora- contestaron las tres chicas, las cuales no hicieron ni el mas minimo movimiento, mientras escuchaban la conversacion que estaria a punto de desarollarse.

-_** Thalie, Thalie**_- Comenzo la mujer- _**Respondeme Thalie! **_

_**- Señora?-**_contesto una Thalie, asustada, pues temia que algun caballero la oyera hablar ( _os explico, para comunicarse con la bruja -.- solo tienen que hablar en voz alta, ya que las cuatro estan bajo un hechizo, la bruja solo oye lo que se habla no lee los pensamientos. En canbio la bruja a de utilizar la telepatia para comunicarse a distancia_)- _**Que es lo que desea?- **_Pregunto Thaile mientras se alejaba discretamente de la fiesta, sin ser conciente de que un par de ojos estaban puestos en ella( adivinen quien ^o^)

- _**Quiero que me informes de la situacion, es decir, que me aclares algunos detalles, como por ejemplo, cuntas tecnicas as observado-**_ La mujer pregunto rapidamente, sin imaginar que esas preguntas acian sentir incomoda a Thalie.

-_**Mi señora, e obserbado un gran numero de tecnicas de caballeros dorados, pero aun me quedan unas cuantas rondas-**_ Thalie le respondio como un robot, muy secamente- _**Debo suponer que en cuanto se acabe el torneo debo partir hacia usted-**_ Esta vez la mujer noto la tristeza de su voz, pero la paso por alto, pensando a que se debia a simple añoranza de su hogar, cuando en relaidad era todo lo contrario.

-_**Thalie, querida, supones bien-**_Dijo finjiendo dulzura, para asi animarla a acabar la mision que tenia encomendada-_**Espero que entiendas que es mi deber recordarte de que si algo falla, me traicionas o me haces alguna cosa similar, puedes recibir un castigo mas severo que el de Tamae. Y te aseguro que tus compañeras no te podran ayudar-**_ Thalie en ese momento no escuchaba a su señora.

Con Thalie...

Thalie se habia alejado demasiado de la fiesta, cosa que no habia pasado desapercibida por Shura, quien sigilosamente la habia seguido. No habia alcanzado a escuchar nada, cuando la muchacha lo descubrio, pero aun asi decidio, como de costumbre, desconfiar de ella, aunque aquella vez no sabia cuanta razon llevava al desconfiar de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya- Comenzo Shura- Que haces en un lugar tan apartado?

- _**Thalie, que es lo qe pasa? porque rayos no contestas! ni se te ocurra ignorarme**_- Decia la voz de la mujer dentro de la cabeza de Thalie

- Buscaba algo de tranquilidad, Shura- Dijo ignorando a la voz- Eso es un delito?

- En serio? yo diria que estabas hablando con alguien- Thalie abrio los ojos por la sorpresa, en su interiror rezaba para que no la ubiese escuchado.

-Eso es falso- Dijo ella, intentando sonar lo mas indignadamente posible- Acaso ves a alguien mas por aqui?

- _**Thalie! Con quien diablos estas hablando? que es lo que ocurre**_- Seguia insistiendo la mujer.

- No, pero no hace falta que haya nadie presente, existen otras formas de comunicarse!- Le contesto, alzando la voz (ya empezamos de nuevo -.-)

- Se puede saber que te echo, para que me andes acusando de todo aquello que se te ocurra!- Le grito Tahlie- Esque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Cumplo con mi trabajo- Le dijo Shura gritando tambien- Nunca e confiado en ti, ni siquiera creo que aquello que nos contaste a Saga y a mi fuera verdad! ( recuerden el capi 4)

- Pues sabes una cosa- Dijo dolida, con los ojos acuosos- Aquella vez menti!

- Acaso estas confesando!- Dijo el fuera de si y sorprendido por la confecion- En que mentiste? En la Carrera?

- En lo de mis padres!- Le grito- Ellos en verdad no murieron en un accidente.

- No me digas- Paso de gritar a burlarse de ella- Ellos te abandonaron porque no te soportaban?- Plaff! Thalie le planto en la mejilla del Capricornio un buen Guantazo.

- _**THALIEEE ! CONTESTAMEEEE!**_

- No- Dijo ahora Thalie, tanto para Shura como para la mujer- Ellos murieron asesinados, por mi culpa!- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas previas al llanto le bajaban rodando por las mejillas.

- Pretendes que crea eso- Como vemos, Shura no supo reaccionar bien y metio las patas aun mas.

- _**Thalie insolente, te e dicho miles de veces que no hables de ellos**_- La mujer seguia a su royo.

- Te odio- Le grito a Shura- Te odio Shura de Capricornio, espero que en este maldito torneo acabes muerto!- Tan pronto lo dijo se fue corriendo hacia su habitacion, dejando a Shura plantado y a la mujer con una terrible confusion.

Cuando Shura logro reaccionar, y pensar en todo lo que le habia dicho, el mundo se le cayo al suelo. Se habia pasado, de eso no habia duda alguna, y se sentia terriblemente mal, penso en lo que le dijo Aioros hacia unos dias.

Flash back

-Algun dia, le haras daño de verdad!-Le comentaba Aioros en una de sus discuciones- Y luego te arrepentiras, por tus acciones. Tan dificil es aceptar que sin ella no puedes vivir?

Fin del Flash back

Tal y como le dijo Aioros, se maldijo una y otra vez por su estupida conducta, y decidio, que en cuanto viera la oportunidad le pediria disculpas por todo y le contaria la verdad -.-!

* * *

Fin del Capitulooo!

Por fin renoveee! por finn ^o^,, me costo pero lo consegui ^o^,, gracias por la paciencia, y gracias a ti Sasusaku92, por leer habitualmente! y espero que continues pronto tu fic -.- que estoyy muy intrigadaaa ! TT-TT

Bueno, gracias tambien a los lectores anonimos ^o^!

Ete capitulo me a salido algo mas largo que los demas,, y es un motivo por el cual estoy alegre... Creo que voy a empezar el siguiente capitulo -.- Cuidenseee!

Nos leemos!


	11. Capítulo 11 Mas luchas, mas derrotas

Aqui estoy renovando de nuevoo! Esta vez no os pienso dejar tan abandonados, por lo que se os hara mas dificil que desaparezca de nuevo ^o^... Bueno aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic ^o^ Espero que os guste como los anterioress!

Esta vez los combates seran un pelin mas extensos -.- todavia no les e cogido la practica...

-.-

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Mas luchas, mas derrotas... Extrañas.**

A la mañana, siguiente, muchos caballeros se levantavan con un terrible dolor de cabeza y algunos incluso con dolor de estomago. Eso era devido a que la inmensa mayoria de ellos habian sucumbido al poder del alcohol y al de sus compañeros( ellos eran los responsables de hacer beber a todo el mundo, gente como Kanon, Aioria y demas). Eso no seria muy grave, ya que les habia pasado otras veces, pero algunos de ellos tenian que combatir en el torneo esa misma mañana, cosa que no alegraba mucho a los implicados.

Para ser mas exactos, los unicos que no estaban en condiciones de luchar y aun asi tenian que ir, eran Mu y Dohko, este ultimo, al marcharse Shion con Saori, habia ido a beber con sus compañeros, ganadose la admiracion de mas de uno al beber tan prolongadamente sin ahogarse, marearse ni llegar al estado de borracho loco.

Y asi, poco a poco se fue llenando el coliseo, donde ya se hallaban Saori y Thalie, la primera decidiendo por las dos que esa misma noche tendrian una larga conversacion, debido a que al pasar por delante de la habitacion de Thalie, habia escuchado el llanto de esta y sospechaba que tenia algo que ver con cierto caballero.

Una vez el coliseo estuvo lleno, dieron inicio a los combates.

El primer combate que se disputaba era el de Mu contra Camus. El combate empezo realmente bien, tanto para un bando como para el otro. Camus intentava congelar a Mu de la misma forma que lo izo con el pobre Saga, pero Mu no se dejaba atrapar tan facilmente, ya que usaba la teletransportacion cada vez que se sentia acorralado, pero aquella tecnia tenia un pequeño defecto. La teletransportacion de Mu, hacia que cada vez que la utilizara, le aumentara la resaca, por lo que al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Mu comenzo a tambalearse, cosa que izo parar a Camus su ataque, para momentos despues, desplomarse en el suelo, mientras, Camus le dedicaba a Milo una mirada furibunda, ya que la idea de emborrachar a Mu habia sido en parte culpa suya.

En fin, Despues de que Shion se llevara a Mu a descansar, dio comienzo el siguiente combate, protagonicado por un sonriente Aioria y un maltrecho Dohko. Antes de empezar dicho combate Aioria grito, mejor dicho, berreo, que esa victoria se la dedicaria a Marin, la cual se sonrojo, pero por suerte al llevar la mascara no se le noto. La otra reaccion que ubo ante la proclamacion del leon, fue la de Seiya, quien abrio los ojos desmesuradamente para acto seguido, comprender que su maestra y el caballero que mas admirava tenian algo mas que una simple amistad. Por lo que Seiya se dijo que tenia que preguntarle a Aioria todos los detalles de la relacion ( pesadoo -.-).

Al final el combate no se celebro, ya que Dohko acabo devolviendo hasta la primera papilla y tuvo que irse a descansar a su templo, a lo que el Leon chillo, que seria el proximo combate si se lo dedicaria a Marin, por lo que la aludida se volvio a sonrojar.

Luego de aquello se dirigieron a la arena, Aiorios y Kanon, de los cuales surgio un gran combate, aunque al final el ganador fue Kanon, el porque sencillo.

Aiorios y Kanon habian empezado muy igulados y hacian un gran despliegue de sus tecnicas, pero las cosa se comenzaron a torzerse para Aiorios cuando de pronto empezo a llover, ya que por culpa de un charquito, resvalo, cosa que aprovecho Kanon para mandarlo a Africa con los leones.

Shion al principio no sabia si dar por valida la victoria de esa manera, pero al final accedio. Esperando el enfado de Aiorios Kanon lo izo volver, pero la sorpresa fue general, cuando lejos de estar enfadado, el estaba realmente alegre, lo que causo mas de una carcajada al escuchar de los labios del Sagitario, que le habia encantado el Safari y que la proxima vez, queria ir algo mas acompañado, porque ir solo no era tan divertido.

Luego de aquellos combates sin sentido, algunos, Saori procedio a decir como habian quedado las semi-finales. Los luchadores quedaron emparejados, en Camus y Aioria, el cual penso en que en vez de dedicarle su victoria, tendria que dedicarle su derrota, a Marin. El otro combate seria realizado por Shura y Kanon, quienes lo tomaron de muy buena gana.

Luego de aquello, todos se retiraron, ya que esa tarde era necesario que todos descansaran.

Ya por la noche en el templo de Atenea, mas concretamente en la habitacion de Thalie, la dueña temporal de dicha habitacion, se encontraba acostada boca abajo, mientras pensava en la traicion que tenia que cometer y en su discucion con Shura. Los dos echos le hacian derramar lagrimas. Por una parte no queria traicionarlos, ya que todos se habian portado muy bien con ella, hasta la trataban como uno mas de ellos. Pero por otro lado estava Shura, el español la tenia inmersa en una gran confusion, sabia que no la habia descubierto, pues no habia dado la voz de alarma, pero interiormente deseaba que la descubriera, para asi no tener que mentir, poder librarse de la traicion. Pero lo que mas deseaba de Shura era que no la odiara ( yaa -.- todos sabemos que no la odia), le dolia esa desconfianza.

Thalie no pudo seguir mucho mas con sus pensamientos, puesto que Saori entro en la habitacion.

- Taly- comenzo- Te noto un poco decaida.

- No es nada Saori- dijo ella, mientras saori se sentaba en la cama y la miraba fijamente- En serio no es nada.

- Estas segura?- Insistio Saori- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ya sea bueno o malo- Llegados a ese punto de la conbersacion, Thalie no lo aguanto mas y rompio a llorar, por lo que Saori la abrazo y consolo, hasta que la chica se ubo tranquilizado lo suficiente para hablar- Me contaras lo que te ocurre?- Thalie asintio, mientras cogia una libreta y un lapiz y comenzaba a escribir algo que luego dio a atenea.

- _No puedo expresarme con palabras, ya que si lo iciera me descubririan, porque ella escucha_-

- Ella ? quien es ella?- Pregunto Saori

_- Se llama Marga y es la mujer que te secuestro, ella me envio aqui para observar todo lo que pudiese a tus caballeros y sus tecnicas, para asi ella vencerte, pero las cosas an canbiado desde que llegue._

- Como que an canbiado? ya no quieres cumplir tu mision?- Saori pregunto -.-

_- No quiero traicionarte Saori, ni a ti ni a nadie del Santuario. Todos me habeis tratado muy bien, aunque siempre hay una ecepcion-_

- Por supuesto que te emos tratado bien, eres un encanto de persona- Dijo dulcemente- Y respecto a Shura no te preocupes, es solo que no sabe expresarse- Thalie abrio los ojos de sobremanera.

_- Veo que es facil de adivinar que estoy pensando en Shura, pero Saori el me odia, no puede ni verme... ademas le dije cosas horribles en la ultima discucion que tuvimos y el me las dijo a mi-_

- Estoy convencida que fue por los nervios del momento, ademas se que el no te odia, te tiene mucha estima- Thalie decidio que era hora de canbiar de tema y preguntarle a Atenea lo que en esos momentos realmente le inquietaba.

_- Que debo hacer? No puedo volver sin revelar las tecnicas de los caballeros, pero quedarme podria suponer un peligro -_

- Finje hasta que termine el torneo, entonces te mandare a una casita de montaña de la familia kido, y nos mantendremos en contacto via carta.- Saori le sonrio- Y si quieres hablar con alguien lo escribes, para no delatarte nunca, porque segun lo que me dices si no te oye no tiene poder sobre ti no?- Ella asintio- pues problema resuelto ^o^

- Gracias Saori- Dijo Thalie sonriendo

- Y volviendo a lo de Shura- insistio, ya veras como se soluciona positivamente...

Y asi las dos continuaron hablando, pero esta vez cuidando en la forma en que iba a contestar Thalie, ya que Marga podia escucharla...

* * *

Se acavooo ^o^ Fin de otro capituloo!

Espero que os aya gustadoo ^-^,, aunque me a quedado desastroso -.- en fin...

bueno os dejo que tengo prisaaa!

Nos leemos!

Cuidaoss!


	12. Capítulo 12 semifinales

JAJAAJAA! la pesada de la autora a vuelto con energias renovadasss! ^-^ Espero que no os moleste que siga con el fic -.- aunque si no sigo con el fic no tendreis continuacion -.- y que sepais que hacer los capitulos de las luchas se me hace muy dificil ! TT-TT no sirvo para ellos... Se que soy pesada con el tema pero esque no me salen la luchas -.-

En fin, aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo ^-^ Espero que lo disfruteis!

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Las semifinales**

- ATENEAAAA!- Bramo nuestro querido Shion al encontrarla dormida, pues resulta que se habia quedado en la habitacion de Thalie hasta bastante tarde, por lo que despues se quedo dormida en la misma, junto con Tahlie- Despiertee! Ya es muy tarde y el torneo dara comienzo en media hora.

- Que?- Desperto de repente Atenea- Se puede saber porque no nos as despertado antes? - Dijo escandalizada, pues de todos es sabido que tardava al menos una hora en arreglarse, aunque esta vez lo haria en un tiempo record.

- Hace una hora, la desperte, y usted me dijo que enseguida se levantava- Le dijo Shion, mientras Thalie, quien habia despertado al grito, observava la escena entre risas. Shion dio un largoo suspiro- Por lo visto la proxima vez me tendre que asegurar de que se levanta de verdad -.-

- Shion, esperanos fuera, saldremos en diez minutos- Dijo Saori, dirigiendose a su habitacion para vestirse y arreglarse, mientras que Shion daba los buenos dias a Thalie, quien le respondio con una sonrisa, para acto seguido, irse tal y como le habian ordenado.

Y para sorpresa de Shion, Saori logro vestirse en un tiempo record, para luego, reunirse con Shion y Thalie los cuales charlaban animadamente.

Una vez en el coliseo, Shion se despidio de las chicas, y ellas se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Thalie al cabo de unos minutos, sintio la voz de Marga dentro de su cabeza, por suerte el lugar donde ella y Saori obserbavan los combates era privado, y ningun caballero les apareceria por sorpresa.

- _**Thalie, respondeme!- **_Dijo la voz de Marga, dentro de la cabeza de Thalie, la cual le indico a Saori mediante señas, que iba a entablar una conversacion con Marga.

-_** Digame señora- **_Respondio Thalie- _**En que puedo servirla?- **_Saori mientras, observaba a Thalie y se preparaba para dar comienzo a los combates de el dia.

-_** Me gustaria saber cuanto queda para que se acabe ese torneo que se esta celebrando**_- Le dijo Marga- _**Como comprenderas, necesito las tecnicas lo antes posible, para asi poder destruir a Atenea. **_

-_** El torneo no tardara mucho en finalizar, por lo que calculo que muy pronto volvere para darle tan preciada informacion- **_Le dijo Thalie como si recitara un discurso ensayado- _**Por lo pronto, señora, le ruego que no intente comunicarse mas conmigo, ya que puedo ser descubierta en cualquier momento.**_

_**- Hablaremos de aqui a tres noches, por lo que por el momento te dejo**_- Dijo Marga- Nos vemos pronto Thalie.

_**- Adios señora-**_ Y asi, tal y como aparecio, la voz se fue.

- Y bien?- pregunto una expectante Saori, la cual habia estado observando el combate que realizaban Camus y Aioria, el ultimo, haciendo demostraciones de lo bien que sabia patinar sobre hielo- Que te ha dicho?

- _Dentro de tres noches se volvera a comunicar conmigo- _Escribio Thalie en una libretita, que habia llevado como medida de precaucion- _para ese entonces el torneo ya habra acabado._

- No te preocupes- Le dijo Atenea- Hoy mismo se lo comentare a Shion, el nos ayudara- A lo que Thalie la miro interrogante- No te preocupes, aunque parezca un ogro en el fondo es un trocito de pan ^o^- A Thalie le orbito una gotita.- Ahora de momento miremos como se divierten los chicos-

Y asi, las dos se fijaron, en como iban las cosas por la arena, que iban de la siguiente manera:

Camus habia helado casi todo el suelo, esperando que asi Aioria resbalara, pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando en vez de resbalar, se puso a patinar, como el mayor de los expertos, dejando asi a todo el coliseo sorprendido de sus artes. Entonces Camus le pregunto que donde habia aprendido a patinar asi, porque cuando eran pequeños, casi ninguno conseguia mantenrse en pie sobre el hielo. A lo que el leon le respondio, que en una mision, una vez le habia tocado luchar sobre el hielo, y que habia tenido que aprender para sobrevivir.

Al cabo de un rato camus creo una rampa de hielo, hacia la direccion que habia tomado Aioria, el cual no se dio cuenta de lo que habia echo el Acuariano, por lo que en consecuencia salto por la rampa y se estampo contra un pilar, rompiendolo, y caiendosele encima. Aioria quedo KO al instante, por lo que el ganador fue Camus.

El siguiente combate a disputar era el de Shura y Kanon, los dos empezaron el combate sobre la pista de hielo obra de Camus, pero al contrario que Aioria, ellos no tenian mucha habilidad, a la hora de patinar, por lo que el combate era basicamente Kanon intentando aguantarse de pie y Shura, rompiendo el hielo, mientras intentava sostenerse en pie.

Cuando el hielo empezo a derritirse, Shura se lanzo contra Kanon, atacandolo sin descanso, liberando asi toda la frustacion, al no haber podido ser sincero con Thalie. Kanon quien por fin se mantenia en pie, apenas podia esquivar a Shura, hasta que de un momento a otro Kanon intento mandarlo al mismo lugar al cual mando a Aioros, pero el ataque no le salio como le esperaba. En vez de ser Shura el afectado, fue el mismo Kanon quien desaparecio sin dejar rastro, dejando al otro conbatiente perplejo, por lo que Shion tal y como habia echo el dia anterior, declaro ganador al luchador que se encontraba en Grecia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kanon volvio lleno de arena, para luego contar, que habia estado en un desierto y habia caido rodando por una duna.

Al final del combate Atenea anuncio que las finales se llevarian acabo al dia siguiente cerca del mediodia.

Dicho esto, la gente poco a poco se fue iendo de l coliseo, para hacer sus tareas rutinarias, pues estas ya las habian dejado un poco de lado con la escusa del torneo.

El dia continuo tranquilamente, para el santuario, esperando todos con ansias el ultimo conbate entre Camus y Shura.

* * *

Fin del Capitulooo!

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ^o^,, ya casi hemos llegado al final del fic ^o^ cosa por la cual estoy contenta, porque con este completo ya seran dos mis fics acabadoss ^-^ bueno, sera mejor que descanse un poco -.- me duele la cabeza TT-TT...

Nos leemoss!

Cuidaoss!

y dejen reviews!


	13. Capítulo 13 Reconciliacion y algo mas

Buenasss! aqui os dejo un nuevo capituloo de estee fic ^-^!

Siento el retraso TT-TT ultimamente el ordenador no me va bien y tengo que ir a casa de una amiga a renovar y mirar mi correo TT-TT pido disculpass!

Y espero de que os guste este nuevo capituloo!

_Cronologia: dia 9 de Diciembre._

* * *

**Capitulo 13 Reconciliacion y algo mas**

Era un frio dia de hinvierno, cosa que no parecia inportarle a Aioros, quien se dirigia hacia casa de su buen amigo Shura. Aioros estava bastante preocupado, ya que su amigo, estava decaido por la discucion con Thalie. El ya le habia avisado de que eso pasaria, pero Shura como si oyera llover, asi que al final metio la pata hasta el fondo. Aioros suspiro cansado, esperava no tener que enfrentarse a ese mismo problema en el futuro ( aunque el no creo que sea ni la mitad de terco que Shura -.- es que me imagino a Shura, Terco como la mayoria de personas de por aqui -.-).

Al llegar al templo, se dirigio directamente a la habitacion de su amigo, pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando vio, que no estava durmiendo, sino que recien habia salido de la ducha ( el hombre estava vestido, mentes pervertidas ^-^), cosa que dedujo, porque todavia tenia el pelo bastante mojado.

- Deberias secarte el pelo- Le comento Aioros- Hoy hace bastante frio a fuera y podrias enfemar.

- Como si a alguien le importara- Dijo de malas maneras el Español, haciendo que Aioros le dedicara una mala mirada.

- A mi me importaria- Dijo con el seño fruncido- y estoy seguro de que a Thalie tambien le importaria bastante- Shura se puso palido al oir el nombre de la chica, mientras que Aioros rodaba los ojos- Venga hombre, seguro que si le pides disculpas te perdona.

- Ya te dije ayer, que no creo que sea eso posible. Pero de todos modos, ya te conte lo que pensava hacer- Dijo Shura, haciendo orbitar una gotita en la cabeza de Aioros.

Y asi iniciaron una discusion, que acabo en victoria para Aioros, quien consiguio hacer que Shura acatase su plan. Asi los dos se dirigieron a buscar la chica, la cual se encontraba en Aries muy entretenida, hablando con Mu, mientras Kiki, intentaba realizar un Cristal Wall, de momento sin mucho exito.

Cuando llegaron a Aries divisaron, a Thalie, riendo, mientras que Mu se levantava, dirigiendose hacia Kiki, a quien iva a regañar por tirarles piedras a unos guardias (que estavan dormidos -.-)

- Crees que podras hablar con Taly, sin soltar nada ofensivo?- Pregunto Aioros mientras se acercaban, Shura dio un largo suspiro.

- Con lo mal que me siento, no podria decir nada ofensivo aunque me lo pusiera de objetivo- Dijo Shura, haciendo que el Sagitario sonriera mas tranquilo.

- Entonces voy a entrentener a Mu- Le contesto- Tu coge a Taly y llevatela a un lugar no muy apartado.

Aioros se avanzo, pasando por delante de Thalie, a la cual saludo, y fue directo a Mu. Mientras Thalie observava la escena que se dearollava delante suyo, sintio como alguien se la llevava rapidamente a el bosque. Queria gritar, pero le habian tapado la boca habilmente. Cuando al fin se pararon enseguida la chica se giro indignada, a chillar a su secuestrador, que la llevara de vuelta. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse enfrente de Shura! Se le pusieron los ojos como platos al verlo, pues no se lo esperava. Interiormente se preguntava, el porque se la habia llevado alli, no era normal que se quedaran a solas.

- Antes de decir nada escuchame- le dijo Shura, rapidamente. Tahlie, dejo de mirar los alrededores, y fijo su vista en el.- Siento mucho lo que te dije el otro dia, bueno el otro dia y el resto de dias que te e insultado. No es verdad que te odie, y tampoco desconfio de ti, creo que lo que en verdad me pasava era que te temia- Aquello dejo en estado de Shok a la pobre chica.

- Te...Temerme?- Logro decir con un ilito de voz.

- Bueno, mas que temerte , temia a lo que me representas, para mi.- Se apresuro Shura a decir- A parte de que no me se expresar muy bien...Pero eso no es escusa para todo lo que te e echo- Thalie habia conseguido salir de su shok, para caer en la sorpresa.

- No hace falta que te disculpes- Le dijo mientras una sonrisa se posava en su cara- Yo tampoco he sido muy amable contigo que digamos.

- Pero si no ubiese empezado yo a molestarte...- Pero la chica lo interrunpio.

- Shura, que te parece si empezamos de cero?- Le dijo Thalie- Aunque no seria de cero del todo... Te parece bien?- El chico asintio mientras que en su cara se iba formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Asi Thalie y Shura hicieron las paces y empezaron casi de cero. Se pasaron buena parte de la mañana hablando, uno al lado del otro.

Pero para mal de Thalie, Marga habia estado pendiente de la conversacion, y de echo aun lo seguia estando.

En la base de Marga...

Marga estava sentada en su trono, y cada vez era mas visible su enfado. Era evidente que habia estado escuchando a Thalie todo el dia y lo que descubrio no le gusto, ya que eso era un riesgo para la mision, y eso no lo podia consentir. De repente se levanto, y tiro con una jarra que habia en una mesa cercana.

- Maldita Thalie!- Chillo enfurismada- Es peor que la idiota de Tamae- Rugio.

- Que pasa señora?- Pregunto Tamae, quien habia ido a su encuentro a toda prisa, junto las demas.

- Thalie, se a enamorado de uno de los guardianes de la diosa Atenea- Exclamo llena de rabia- Eso es lo que pasa!- Las tres chicas se pusieron palidas al oir eso, ya que significava traicion hacia su señora.

- Esta usted segura de eso?- Pregunto Tamae

- Por supuesto que estoy segura, Tamae- Le contesto de malas maneras- A Thalie le a besado un tal Shura, y le oido murmurar, un estupido "" yo tambien te quiero""- La Tamae abrio los ojos como platos, mientras las otras dos se miraban entre si- No creo que este actuando... Tendre que ponerme mañana en contacto con ella, porque al parecer hoy tiene que atender a muchas visitas- Dijo todavia muy enojada.

Volviendo, al santuario, con Shura y Thalie... ( momentos antes de la explosion de mal humor de Marga...XD)

Shura y Thalie, se dirigian a la salida del bosque porque dentro de poco se celebraria las finales, el torneo.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del bosque, cada uno tenia que tomar un camino distinto, asi que Thalie se despidio y fue en direccion de las 12 casas. Shura, en ese momento reacciono y tomo la mano de Thalie, atraiendola hacia si, y la beso con dulzura ( -.- no se yoo...). Thalie estava sorprendida por la accion del chico, y encima nnunca la habian besado antes. Cuando ella iba a corresponderle el beso, el se separo y le murmuru un "" Te quiero"" y se marcho rapidamente hacia el coliseo, dejando a Thalie roja como un tomate, y con una sonrisa tonta.

* * *

Siento mucho el retrasooo! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo!

No sabeis lo dificil que me a sido escribirlo, no tengo costumbre de escribir este tipo de cosas -.- en fin... solo espero que con el tiempo vaya mejorando mi escrituraa! -.-

Cuidaoss y nos leemoss!


	14. Capítulo 14 El final

Por fin llegamos al final del fic... espero, aun no se si abra epilogo, aunque ay bastantes posibilidades de que lo aga ^o^, espero que os guste ^o^!

-.- Lo se no me e matado mucho con el titulo pero esque estoy un poco constipada -.- ( es la escusa del dia -.-)

* * *

**Capitulo 14 El Final**

Ya habia pasado una hora desde el encuentro de Shura y Thalie, el coliseo estaba mas lleno que nunca, ya que dentro de unos minutos se celebraria la final.

En las Arenas solo se encontraban un puñado de dorados, contando a los luchadores ( Camus, Milo, Shura, Aioros y Shaka). Los demas se habian sentado junto a los chicos de bronze y las amazonas, con quienes tuvieron un ligero problema, pero eso es otra historia( Fue cosa de Marin y Shaina, solo digo eso).

Mientras en el palco de Atenea, Thalie, le relatava lo sucedido entre notitas. La chica se habia dado cuenta, de que habia hablado demasiado, y ahora, tenia que medir sus palabras el doble, ya que cuando Marga se enterase de que le torneo habia finalizado, si ella no aparecia, ira al templo y se la llevaria a la fuerza.

Atenea que habia escuchado al principio todo feliz ( por el bonito desnlace de la pareja), paso a una preucupacion tremenda, por lo que decidio, que a la mañana siguiente marcharia. Thalie acepto, triste por tener que marcharse, pero Atenea le prometio que se mantendrian en contacto y que de vez en cuando se dejaria caer por alli, aunque para ello tuviera que pasar por encima de Shion.

Al cabo de unos minutos mas, Kiki paso a su temporal cargo de Comentarista de la lucha, mientras Mu vigilaba que no digiera ninguna goseria, como en combates anteriores. Shura y Camus se dieron un apreton de manos antes de dirigirse hacia el centro del coliseo, como buenos amigos que eran.

Seguidamente, Shion les recordo, que queria un combate limpio, por lo que se gano un comentario que venia a decir " Disculpe maestro mi atrevimiento pero, usted que se a creido! Que somos Mascara o algun loco que se le asemeje?", recibiendo asi, el responsable un coscorron por parte del aludido ( no revelare el nombre del que dijo el comentario, pero si les voy a decir, que recibio otro coscorron por Aldebaran, a quien no le gusto para nada el atrevimiento).

Luego de esa ecena el combate empezo. Camus, habia adquirido el Hobbi de transformar la gran parte de las arenas en una pista de patinage, donde algunos habian mostrado sus habilidades( como Aioria el patinador del siglo). Shura, no era un gran patinador, por lo que, con dificultad se mantenia en pie, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Camus. Camus, comenzo a acercarsele peligrosamente, para de un buen empujon dejarlo KO en el suelo ( como algunos luchadores, KO por tragar hielo), pero Shura, salto hacia una piedra donde no habia hielo, y desde lo alto, dedico a lanzarle ataques a su compañero.

El Acuariano eso no se lo tomo muy bien, pues queria acabar con eso lo mas pronto posible, para asi poder ir a comer ( aclaremos un par de cosas, no habian comido, tenia hambre, y se habia apostado con Milo la comida, es decir, que si ganaba el, Milo le invitaba a comer), por lo que comenzo a congelar, toda columna roca y suelo que todavia no estava para asi poder atrapar a Shura.

Todo iva bastante igualado asta que Shura resvalo, cosa que aprovecho Camus para congelarle las piernas y los brazos, por lo que el pobre Shura tuvo que rendirse.

Luego de la victoria de Camus, Atenea dijo que le entregaria el premio, en una semana y lo felicito. Tambien anuncio otro combate, el de Aioria y Kanon, los cuales competirian por el tercer puesto ( a lo que Aioria rapidamente le prometio a Marin que lo ganaria de verdad, y lo haria por ella), y por supuesto invito a todo el santuario a una fiesta que habia organizado, en el templo principal.

La fiesta se iva a celebrar durante la noche, es decir, que se cenaria en el templo, y luego podrian bailar, hablar, y demas cosas que se les ocurriera ( Menos buscar cabezas para una nueva coleccion, advirtio Shion a Mascara). Por lo tanto, Camus, luego de ayudar a Shura a salir del hielo, se llevo a rastras a Milo, para que cumpliera el trato, y le invitara a comer donde el quisiera, mientras que Shura, le iva a explicar a Aiorios, lo que habia sucedido con Thalie, ya que no se habian encontrado entodo el dia.

El Sagitario, como reaccion ante lo contado, respondio un escueto, ves como yo tenia razon. No le dio tiempo a nada mas, porque Shura, le dijo que se habia ido antes de escuchar la respuesta de ella, a lo que se gano un coscorron y una gran regañina de parte de su amigo, quien le dijo, que esa misma noche tendria que hablar con la chica y aclararlo todo. El Capricornio, le dijo que lo intentaria, por lo que recibio otro coscorron, y acabo aceptando aclarar la situacion con ella, a regañadientes, ya que temia ser rechazado por la chica.

Y asi el momento de la fiesta llego. Todos los caballeros se encontraban alli, algunos acompañados, otros solos, pero todos se lo pasaban en grande. Atenea se encontraba con Thalie la cual evitava hablar, porque no queria delatarse mas. Pero aun asi, le dijo a Atenea, que iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la cual dijo que no habia problema. Thalie sabia que Shura la estava vigilando, notaba la mirada de el clavada, por lo que decidio apartarse de la gente.

Una vez fuera se sento en las escaleras que daban al templo de piscis, donde cerro los ojos, relajandose, en cierto modo si que necesitaba el aire fresco.

- Siento que hayas perdido el combate- Dijo Thalie, la cual utilizo sus poderes, dejando sorprendido a Shura ( estaba detectando cosmo, para entendernos -.-)

- Tampoco es para tanto- Le respondio el sentandose a su lado- No todos somos buenos patinadores.

- Lo se- Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos- yo nunca e patinado sobre hielo, aunque parece algo dificil- acabo frunciendo el ceño.

- No creas, con un maestro como Camus es facil aprender- le comento- Incluso yo y Kanon seriamos capaces...

- Seria divertido intentarlo- volvio a cerrar los ojos

- Thalie- Comenzo

- si?-

- Esto, yo, creo que... creo que te debo una explicacion por lo ocurrido esta mañana- Thalie abrio los ojos y le miro, mientras el mirava el suelo- Veras, cuando te e besado e actuado por un inpulso. Siento si te e incomodado- La chica sonrio tiernamente, mientras que el cerrava los ojos, preparandose para lo peor- Y tambien siento si te a incomodado...- Pero el chico no pudo continuar dado a que Thalie le estaba besando. Shura correspondio al beso, fogosamente, el cual cada vez era mas apasionado.

- Eso te sirve de respuesta?- le pregunto ella entrecortadamente, mientras Shura solo asentia para luego volver a besarla con pasion.

3 de la mañana.

La fiesta habia acabado hacia unas horas, todos los caballeros estaban ya dormidos.

En la casa de Capricornio, una chica se preguntaba mentalmente, como habia llegado alli, aunque sabia la respuesta de sobras. Thalie se encontrava, junto con Shura, en la cama de este, ambos desnudos. Thalie sonrio ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, pero rapidamente esa sonrisa se desbanecio, al recordar, que aquel mismo dia, se tenia que ir. Despues de mucho pensar, salio dentre los brazos del chico y se visito, para seguidamente, escribirle una carta.

Una vez terminada la carta, la dejo en la mesita de noche, para seguidamente darle un tierno beso, a Shura. Estava saliendo ya de la habitacion, cuando echo una ultima mirada a Shura.

Dos horas despues, Thalie se despedia de Atenea y Shion silenciosamente, a Atenea le dio una carta tambien. Al cabo de unos minutos, Thalie emprendio la marcha junto a los caballeros de bronze, a quienes se les habia asignado la mision de protegerla.

* * *

Y se acabooo! por fin! TT-TT estoy llorando de la emocion TT-TT Esperp que les aya gustadoo! y doy mis Agradecimientos especialmente a Sasusaku92 la cual me a seguido durante estos 14 interminables capitulos!

En fin,, todavia no se si are un epilogo, aunque es muy posible... pero igualmente, me doy por satisfecha con 14 capitulosss^o^!

Me save mal el pobre Shura TT-TT se a quedado solitoo TT-TT y si me lo encuentro algun dia, le dare animos para seguir adelante ! Y ya de paso tomarle muchas fotosss! -.- creo que mejor lo dejo tranquilo -.-

Supongo que volveran a tener noticias mias en 24 o 48h como minimo,, no os vais a librar de mi tan facilmente MUAJAJAJAJ ( risa estilo Masky)

Nos leemoss!

Cuidaoss muchooo!


	15. Epilogo

Aqui les traigo el epilogo, al principio dudava en hacerlo, pero despues de la amenaza de sasusaku92, decidi hacerlo por el bien de mi cuello TT-TT !

Espero que con esto se arregle un poco el caos que e formado -.-

Espero que os gustee!

Cronologia: 23 de enero.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Ya habian pasado casi dos meses desde el final del torneo, y desde la marcha de Thalie, lo cual preocupo a bastantes, pero Atenea les aseguro que estaria bien y que ella misma iria a visitarla. Luego de jurar mil y una veces, que les mantendria informados de lo que contara Taly, todos se dieron por satisfechos, a excepcion de Shura, quien se encontraba algo inquieto. Pero, como e dicho antes de aquello habian pasado casi dos meses, en los que Atenea habia viajado, un par de veces a ver que tal estava Thalie.

Volviendo a lo que de verdad interesa... Aioros, se dirigia a ver a su amigo Shura, junto con Milo, quien estava enpeñado en llevarse a Shura, de marcha por media Atenas. Al llegar a la casa de Capricornio, se encontraron con el dueño, todavia durmiendo, por lo que Aioros opto por despertarle de la forma mas suave que conocia, es decir, llenando la tina de agua helada, y lanzandolo dentro, porque de bien savido era que el Español no despertava de ninguna otra manera mas suave.

La respuesta del español no se izo esperar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y seguidamente del terrorifico grito, vio a los responsables- MILOOOO, AIOROS, ALGUN DIA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODAS JUNTASS!- Dijo lleno de furia asesina y una gran venita.

- No seas rencoroso hombre- Dijo un feliz Aioros como de costumbre- Que diria Taly, si te oyera- y como de costumbre, metio las patas, ya que cuando Shura escucho el nombre de Thalie, se fue a su ya habitual rinconcito, a hacer circulos con el dedo, mientras se balanceava- Err.. Shura, creo que Atenea va a verla hoy- Dijo mientras se agachava para hablar con el, mientras Milo, los observava, esperando la oportunidad para proponerle una noche de desenfreno ( -.-)- Ya veras como nos traera buenas noticias ^o^- Dijo con una sonrisa en su intento de animar a su amigo.

- Supongo que tienes razon- Dijo Shura, mientras recordava lo que sucedio al despertarse, el dia que Thalie, se marcho.

Flash Back

_Shura se removio incomodo, por el frio. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzo a abrir los ojos perezosamente, y como un flash le vinieron todas las imagenes de la noche pasada, por lo que sonrio. Pero esa sonrisa se desvanecio, al darse cuenta que Thalie, no estava con el. Penso, en que la chica se habia arrepentido de lo sucedido cosa que lo entristecio. _

_Seguidamente, se levanto y vistio, queria hablar con la chica. En ese momento aparecio, Aioros acompañado de Mu, Saga y Aldebaran, quienes iban a ver a Atenea. El Español les pregunto, cual era el motivo de la visita, a lo que solo respondieron que Tahlie se habia ido, en la madrugada._

_Aquella respuesta dejo helado a Shura. Por lo que el tambien acompaño a los chicos a ver a la diosa. Una vez alli la diosa, les dijo, que habia sido ella misma quien habia mandado a Thalie marcharse. Tambien les dijo que la acompañaban Seiya y los demas bronceados para protegerla, mientras estuviera escondida. Los chicos al oir aquello se preocuparon tremendamente, pero Atenea les calmo, diciendo que ella les informaria de todo lo que ocurriera. Nadie quiso decir nada mas, por lo que se retiraron todos, o casi todos._

_Shura, se quedo, y le pregunto a la diosa el porque debia esconderse y de quien. Atenea luego de un gran suspiro le conto a Shura toda la verdad, sin omitir detalle. El chico se sintio dolido, ya que le hubiera gustado que ubiese sido Thalie quien le contara eso y no la diosa. Asi que se despidio sin mas, y volvio a su templo. _

_Una vez alli, se dirigio a su habitacion, para recojer, la ropa del dia anterior, la cual estava regada por toda la habitacion. Mientras se dedicava a aquella tarea, fijo su vista en la mesita de noche, y vio un pequeño sobre, con su nombre. _

_El chico, lo cogio y se sento en su cama, para seguidamente abrirlo, y leer, una carta de Thalie. Sonrio al leer la carta, asi que la leyo una segunda vez._

_**"" Querido Shura,**_

_**Se que lo que e echo no esta bien, por eso te pido mil disculpas.**_

_**Espero que encuentres la carta antes de enterarte por otros de **_

_**esta noticia.**_

_**Esta mañana, me ire lejos de aqui, por orden de Atenea, quien**_

_**me va a brindar la proteccion necesaria, hasta que todo acabe.**_

_**Ahora debes estar preguntandote, el sentido de esta carta, y la **_

_**verdad, yo todavia no lo tengo muy claro. **_

_**Dejame decirte, que lo de anoche, fue una de las cosas mas**_

_**bellas, que jamas e vivido, y te doy las gracias por ello. **_

_**Pido que me disculpes por irme de esa manera tan precipitada,**_

_**se que te mereces que te cuente la verdad, pero yo no te la **_

_**puedo decir, por eso te pido que vaias a ver a Atenea, ella te lo **_

_**aclarara todo.**_

_**Y dicho esto ultimo, no tomo mas de tu tiempo, asi que me **_

_**despido de ti por el momento.**_

_**Cuidate mucho, Shura.**_

_**Te quiere, Thalie.""**_

_Al final la chica, le dijo que le queria ( mas bien lo escribio) y eso le izo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

Fin del flash back

- Por cierto, chicos- comenzo Shura- Para que me an despertado?- Aioros bajo la mirada, mientras que Milo, le dedicaba una GRAN SONRISA.

- A sacarte de aqui ^o^ - Dijo Milo feliz- Vamos a salir de fiesta y no acepto una negativa- Shura se quedo a cuadros- Tranquilo Shura- Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de enfado- Solo vamos a tomar algo- Puso cara de inocente Milo, pero no colo -.-

Mientras en un lugar apartado de Japon...

- En serio?- Dijo Atenea, o Saori- No me estas engañando?- Decia con los ojos como platos.

-_ Por supuesto que no te engaño, te crees que te mentiria en algo asi_- le escribio Thalie, quien intentava aguantarse la risa, por todos los medios.

- Pero eso es una buena noticia- Dijo contenta Saori

- Viste Taly- Comenzo Seiya- Te dije que Saori seria la que mejor se tomaria la noticia, y por lo visto no me equivocava- Seiya se gano una mirada asesina de Saori.

- Por cierto Taly, los chicos me mandan saludos para ti- Dijo feliz- Y muchos recuerdos!

- _Diles que yo les mando muchos saludos a todos -.- incluso a Mascara_

- Ten por seguro que se lo dire- Y asi continuaron por horas...

Fin del fic

* * *

Este es el final definitivo! Pero no me mateis vale?,, os juro que esos dos volveran a estar juntos, pero los necesito separados para la trama de mi siguiente fic TT-TT vengaa, prometo, que en el proximo me portare mejor ( cruzo los dedos por detras de la espalda)... Buenoo,,, esta bien, los are sufrir un poquito pero todo se solucionara... o eso creo... Y en cuanto a la noticia de Taly, supongo que muchos ya habreis adivinado de que se trata ^o^ y si no es el caso,, esta vez voy a ser mala y no os lo dire ^-^

MUCHAS GRACIAS A SASUSAKU92 POR SU APOYO EN EL FIC!

Cuidaos muchoo y volvere hacer mi gran aparicion en 24 o 48h a lo sumoo !


End file.
